Wolf Girl
by WolfGirlForever01
Summary: Sam finds his lost sister and she finds family, friends, and an imprint? Better than it sounds. i'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke's POV

My Mom died in a car crash. Stupid deer just HAD to jump out right

in front of her and scare her into swerving and hitting that tree. That

tree just HAD to be weak and crush the car and her gas tank just HAD to

burst into flame and that day iust HAD to be 3 weeks before my 14th

birthday. When my Mom died she left me a letter in her will telling me

about a half-brother named Sam Uley who lived in La Push Washinton. She

said I had to leave my father Josh Uley and go find him. She said it

was for the best. I of course fufilled her dying wish and now I am on a

bus ride to La Push from the Seattle air port. 1 hour to go. 1 hour

until I meet my older brother who didn't even know I existed.

My name is Brooke Uley. I am 75% Quilliette and I am pretty skinny

for my age group. The doctors say it is unhealthy but I don't listen. I

actually eat a lot for a girl my size. I'm 4''10 and 13 years old. I

have blonde curly hair and emerald green eyes from my mother who was

only 50% Quilliette. I may seem shy at first but once I get to feel

comfortable around you, I am loud and obnoxious. I know about cars and

sports. I was on the cheerleading team, field hockey team, volleyball

team, lacross team, track and cross country team, swim team, and

basketball team. I am a tomboy but I did dress like a girlygirl most of

the time.

And that led me here. Standing in front of my brothers house to

scared to ring the doorbell. Its now or never I thought to my self and

I rang the bell. I heard footsteps come down the stairs and then the

door openedand I was face to face with my brother. Sam.

He was huge! he was at least 7 feet tall. He had really big muscles.

He was shirtless and wearing sweatpants and looked like he just got out

of bed. I looked at my watch and realized it was 4 in the morning. I

didn't mean to wake him up. I didn't realize the time, Just then a

women with three scars down one side of her face came up beside him.

the scars made her even more beautiful in my opinion. This must be

Emily. Sam's fiance, she was also in the letter my Mom gave me and she

also described the love triangle between her and Sam and a girl named

Leah so I had to be sure I didn't mention that. I also knew he was a

werewolf and had a pack but I didn't know their names and my mom had

never mentioned anything except they have short tempers and start to

shake before they are about to phase. My mom had a private investigator

pull up information on Sam but the only reason I know about the

werewolves is that my ass of a Dad told me the legends and told me and

my Mom that they were true.

"Are you Sam Uley?" I asked

"Yes...who are you?"

"My name is Brooke...uhm Brooke Uley. I'm well your 1/2 sister. My Dad

is a jerk and stuff happened a week ago so I packed my bags and came

here. My mom knew about you and told me that if I was ever in trouble

to come here and you could protect me. My Dad well our dad I guess did

things...but I don't really want to talk about it," I saw his shocked

face, "I didn't mean to impose. I'm sorry I can leave I just didn't

know where else to go. I'll just go you can pretend I was never here."

I was about to walk out the door when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me

into a bear hug.

"I have a little sister!" he all of just shouted in my ear

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up I didn't realy know what

time it was. I just wanted to meet you. I always knew I had a brother

but dad never told me anything so my Mom hired a private investigator

to look into you and I'm going to guess that the gorgeous women behind

you is your fiance Emily. Am I right?"

She giggled and nodded and stepped foward to give me a hug. "I'm

actually his wife now. We got married 3 weeks ago!" I squeeled and gave

her a hug.

Sam looked at me and asked me why my mother wasn't with me.

"Oh she died last moth...A car accident."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it-"

I cut him off, "It's fine she's in a better place away from Josuah."

"What did he do to her?" Sam asked

"He beat her and raped her...than when uh she was gone..he did the same

to me." I winced at the last part. I didn't want to tell him about it,

but I felt he was my brother so I had to.

Sam started to shake. I knew this meant he was about to phase so I put

my hand on his shoulder

"Sam calm don you can't phase here. You might hurt Emily...again." I

told him

He immediatly stopped shaking and looked at me like I had 3 heads. "How

did you know that I'm a..."

"A wolf? Yeah my Dad told me the legends and told me they were true and

when my Mom said in her letter that Emily had 3 scars from a bear

attack and you "saved" her I knew you phased to close. But seriously I

bet you still haven't forgiven yourself and I bet Emily forgave you a

while ago. And, I know it's hard cause she's your wife and stuff but to

have to let it go. It was in the past Sam."

He sighed and nodded sadly. I realized we were still in the front hall.

"So you going to invite me in or what?" I joked. He immediatly realized

we were still in the front hall and apologized and brought my duffel

bag to their guest room that he said was now my room. I lied down in

bed trying to fall asleep and the last tthing I thought was that I only

knew my brother for 2 hours, but I already loved him like I knew him

for a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day...

I woke up the next day and I was extremley hungry. I ran downstairs to

find Emily making mounds of bacon and pancakes and french toast. My

mout watered at the sight of it. Sam walked downstairs adn he looked

super well he did have a late night. I looked at the clock and

saw it was onky 9:00. Huh normally I woke up at 7 no matter what. I

even fell asleep and 6:15 once and woke up at 7. Whatever I must have

been really tired.

"Hey Em why are you cooking to feed an army?" I asked

"Well Sam's friends are coming over well the pack. And they eat like no

other so trust me this will all be gone. You and the imprints can eat

first though so you can get enough food."

"What are imprints?" I asked, I never heard that one before

Sam answered, "It's when the wolf finds their soul-mat. They know when

they look into their eyes. It's like their whole world shifts and their

imprint is the center of their universe."

"Oh and you speak from exeriance?" I asked

"Yep he imprinted on me!" Emily said with so much love in her eyes.

Just then the pack I guess walked into the room. There was at least 8

guys and 3 girls. One girl was deffinitly Leah. She was deffinitly part

of the pack. I guess the other girls were the imprints. These guys

scared me. They weren't my brother so I didn't get a loving vibe from

them and they were all FREAKING GIANTS. One was probably and inch

taller then SAM! I screamed and hid behind Sam shaking with fear. The

only one I wasn't scared of was Leah. She seemed bitter, but I liked

her already. "Sam there HUGE!" I squeeled.

They all laughed at me. Then the one that was taller than Sammy spoke

up. "Well it's uh a uhm Quillete thing. I'm Jacob by the way."

I stepped put from behind Sam and rolled my eyes. They obviously though

I didn't know about the pack.

"Well dimwhit," everyone laughed, "I suppose you're gonna tell me that

turning into a horse-sized wolf is 'Just a Quillete thing too' right?"

They were all silent. "How did you know that?" one of the shorter guys

asked.

"Uhm well Sammy can I tell them?" he nodded and everybody laughed at my

nickname for him.

"Hey Sam! Why does she get to call you Sammy and were not!" Jake whined.

"Well if you would stop interupting me I would tell you!"

"Sorry..." he mumbled I giggled

"S'okay anywho I'm Sam's sister and yeah I lived with my mom and ass of

a father Joshua and then my mom uhm got in a car accident and she

didn't make it and left me a letter telling me to go find Sam and I did

and about the wolves and stuff Joshua told me a long time ago."

"Well welcome to our disfunctional family then!" One of the boys

cheered, "I'm Seth by the way."

Then he introduced everyone except Leah. She was in a corner so I went

over to her and gave her a really big hug from behind. she tensed at

first and then relaxed and turned around. Everyone else gasped when she

gave me a hug back.

"Don't let my brother ruin your life Leels," I whispered so even the

boys super-hearing couldn't hear what I had to sat, "He isn't worth it.

You're so much better than him. He doesn't deserve you." She hugged me

tighter and said "I think I just found my new little sister."

"You sure did."

The rest of the hour I wouldn't leave Leah's side. And Paul kept

looking at me like I was the most adorable thing in the world. Like I

was his baby sister. I realized he imprinted on me right before

breakfast.

"Ah Shit!" I whined

Leah looked at me and laughed. Quil asked me what was wrong and I

realized I said it out loud. OOPS!

I sighed and decided I might as well tell them. I pointed at Paul with

my fork and everyone including him gave me a confused look.

"This guy over here imprinted on me" I said as I pouted and everyone

laughed. Sam growled.

"Oh stuff it Sam he can't help it and you know it." Leah snapped.

Paul blushed and looked at me than looked away and mumbled "I don't

like you like that yet. I like you like a sister."

"I know Paul I'm not dumb."

"Than what's the problem?" Embry asked

Boys were sooo stupid they didn't understand anything. I sighed.

"If I have an imprint than I can't be with anyone else. It's actually

really annoying. I'll always have PAUL in my head and even though right

now it's brotherly or whatever, I can't have a normal relationship.

Ever." I didn't realize but my eyes started to water.

Leah reached over and gave me a hug.

"I-i just need some air..." I ran out of the room and into mine and

slammed the door. I could never be a normal teenager. I couldn't have a

relationship. I sobbed as my world collapsed around me.

Leah POV

I watched as Brooke ran out of the room crying. I knew how she felt.

Ever since I was a werewolf I couldn't date anyone because I haven't

imprinted on anyone. I have to sit and wait around for HIM to come into

my life. It didn't seem fair to put a 13 year old girl through all of

this. Everyday she would just have to wait for her and Paul to reach

the next level. I heard her start sobbing upstairs. She was really

upset. I would be too. She basciaclly lost her childhood break-ups,

first dates, hell she even lost the chance to have a normal first kiss

untill she was like 16 or 17. Her sobbing got louder and louder.

"Way to go Paul! You just had to make it THAT obvious that a 13 year

old girl could figure out you imprinted on her. What the hell! UGH!"I

screamed at him.

"I couldn't help it Leah and you know that!"

"I didn't yell at you for imprinting! I yelled at you for making it

hella obvious. You're always so good at masking your emotions but you

couldn't do it this time and now you made your imprint CRY no not even

shes SOBBING in her room!"

"I..I"

"Exactly."

Just then we heard steps coming down the stairs and red faced Brooke

walked into the room.

"I'm fine I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry."

"Baby girl you don't have to apologize. Sweetie it's okay to show your

emotions and cry." I told her

"Crying shows weakness" she mumbled

"Don't talk like that come here."

She came over and I pulled her onto my lap. We hadn't even started

breakfast yet and boy was I hungry.

"Okay imprints go get food."

Brooke smiled sadly and left to go get her food. I glared at Paul who

glared right back.

Brooke's POV

I went to get my food and I was so hungry I got two plates stacked to

full capacity. When I walked back in the dinning room I sat down on

Leah's lap. Everyone stared at me like I had 3 heads.

"What. I like my food."

They were still shocked and I just rolled my eyes.

"20 bucks she pukes it all up!" Colin said

That started the betting only me and Leah bet that I could keep it all

down.

"I'll throw in an extra 100 bucks if you can finish a third plate."

Brady dumbly said with a smirk. Stupid boy. Oh well 100 bucks more for

me and Leah.

All the other guys said they would put in another 100 too. Ah life was

was so good. After I finished the two plates I had I was STILL hungry

so I grabbed another and finished that one too. Then I got to desserts

and had a pie all by myself. I burped and kept it all down. The boys

were shocked and gave me and Leah all the money. Life was so good. In

the end after me and Leah split it and I got 600 dollars. Shopping

spree! Yes.

The rest of the day went uneventful. Everybody traded off on patrols

but Leah had the next 2 weeks off because she covered for Paul and

Brady last week like everyday. So me and Leah had a movie day and I

shocked everyone again at lunch and dinner and me and Leah bagged

another 400 dollars each at lunch and 650 at dinner. These boys wuld

never learn. I ended up at Leah's house and I fell asleep in her arms.

She was the best big sister ever!


	3. Chapter 3

2 Weeks Later...

Brooke's POV:

Today I woke up in Leah's arms again. I was sleeping at her house

everyday. She was my sister and we were attached to the hip. Today I

had to go back to Sam and Emily's because she had to start patrols

again. Everybody was shocked that she loved me so much they thought she

was bitter and mean. She explained to me what happened between her and

sam and told me they were going to get married. She even had a date

planned out. July 14th. That was in 8 days. I decided I wasn't going to

talk to Sam or Emily untill July 15th. They were still family and I

loved them but I was just so mad about what they did to my Leels that

they needed to have some sort of punishment.

Leah dropped me off after breakfast and when I walked in the door Sam

tried to give me a hug but I didn't hug back. I didn't hug Emily back

either and they looked at me sad and rejected. I rolled my eyes and

looked Sam straight dead in the eyes and said

"I will not speak to you again until after July 14th."

Sam and Emily immediatly knew that Leah told me their story and the

nodded sadly and went back into the kitchen. Jake, Quil, and Embry

looked at me confused. I ignored them and just sat on Jake's lap. I

sighed and leaned back into him and said "Leah." They all nodded and

immediatly understood.

" Hey Jake can we play COD?" I asked hopeful

He loked t me like I was crazy. "You play videogames?"

"Uhm DUH."

"You're like a guy."

"Shut up and put the game in"

"Fine."

I spent the next 3 hours creaming all the guys at COD. It was really

funny. And they doubted me. I am a master at videogames. I also got 100

bucks because Embry bet that I wouldn't beat him. Idiot. So in the last

two days I earned $1,750. What a good good day. Quil, Embry and Jake

were the laughing stock of the pack when they found out I beat them.

Apparently Embry was the best in the pack but I beat him by a longshot.

Haha. Sucks to be Embry. Tonight were going to a bonfire. I'm really

excited because it's my first one. I spent hours getting dressed while

leah laughed at me and told me it wasn't a big deal. We were eating

lunch and I had finally decided on an outfit. I wasn't going to put in

on until later though. So anyways we were eating lunch with the whole

pack and Emily made french fries and dinosaur chicken nuggets. My

FAVORITE! So naturally I ate a lot. I had two left on my plate and I

turned around because Colin was asking me about life in New Jersey.

They still couldn't believe My mom left me money for a plane ticket and

I made it all by myslef and blah blah blah. When I turned around I only

had one dino-nugget. I looked aroud the table to see who ate my nugget.

It was not okay. people do NOT mess with my food. They just didn't.

Well anyway some smartass decided that when I was looking aroud they

would eat my last chicken nugget too. I immediatly knew it was Embry.

He had this smug smile on his facce so I knew he ate both. I decided to

play the 'I'm a little angel so I don't care that someone tooke my

food' card. I just shrugged and said I had to go to the bathroom.

Instead I went to the kitchen and got out a rolling pin. I snuck up

behind Embry who still had that stupid smug grin on his face and I hit

him with the rolling pin really hard. It actually hurt him. "OW!" he

yelped and turned around he glared at me and said "What was that for?"

I rolled my eyes. This guy was so dumb.

"That's for eating my chicken nugget."

He was stupid enough to just galre at me and turn around. So me being

me I smacked him again. He turned around and yelped again. "Okay what

was THAT for?"

"That was for eating my SECOND chicked nugget."

Everybody was still laughing extremly hard. Embry being a dumbo turned

around AGAIN which resulted in him being hit by me yet again.

"OH MY GOD BROOKE STOP! What was that for you didn't have a 3rd chicken

nugget!"

"That was for the stupid smug smile that was on your face."

I turned around and walked back to my seat aka Leah's lap. Everyone was

just ending their laughing fit. They all looked at me

"What?" I askedinnocently.

Sam answered me "You are so defensive over your food. Geez Brooke"

"Yeah and you think that's bad" I mumbled

"What do you mean?" Seth asked. I was really hoping no one would ask

but I guess I had to tell him now. I sighed and started my story.

"Well once when I was 10 I went to a birthday party. Me and the

birthday girl Katie were sitting in her tree eating pizza. And she

dropped hers and decided since it was her birthday that she could just

take MY pizza and she did. Then I got super pissed and pushed her out

of the tree and kind of broke her leg...I was still super pissed and I

climbed down the tree and kicked her leg...yeah we weren't friends

after that. But nobody has taken my food since then so I don't really

care." I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

Everybody stared at me wide eyed. I guess they didn't expect innocent

little Brooke to do something like that. Oh well I did so whatever.

"Damn!" Collin practically shouted

I just rolled my eyes at him.

The bonfire was really fun. We had alot of food I made 50 bucks and

Billy told the legends. I felt like I was really there! I had a

feleling of family. I was walking on the beach clearing my head and I

kind of lagged behind the crowd. When I was walking a boy ran right

into me. I was going to be pissed but he was really cute so I kind of

lost my words and he apologized right away.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine really. I wasn't paying attention"

'My names Brandon. "

"Brooke"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 13"

He flashed a brilliant smile

"I'm 14 what grade are you going into?"

"I'm going to be 14 soon and I'm gonna be a freshman at the Rez High

School. Are you going to be a freshamn too?"

"Yeah. Heres my number. Call me sometime."

"Okay Bye Brandon"

"Bye Brooke"

I ran back to the group and Leah noticed my changed mood.

"What's up shorty?"

"I got a guys number His name is Brandon and he's really cute and he

told me to call him. He's in my grade and everything." I gushed

Leah chuckled and therest of the girls squeeld and hugged me. Sam and

the rest of the guys growled.

"Chill I'm going to be 14 soon I can go on a freaking date."

They left it alone for the rest of the night


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later... (July 22nd)

I woke up and took a shower and than when I went into my room there

was a present on my bed. I guess somebody accidently left it there. I

decided to bring it downstairs to Emily. When I was walking downstairs

I noticed 4 more presents so I brought them too. When I made it to the

kitchen the whole pack screamed SURPRISE!

I was so confused.

"Surprise what?"

They all laughed at me.

"It's July 22nd don't you know of anything special today?" Paul

prompted.

I shook my head and they all laughed.

"It's your 14th birthday baby girl!" Leels told me

"Oh right...I totally knew that"

The rest of the day was spent with family and Brandon. He even asked me

to be his girlfriend and I of course said yes. I got a camera and an

ipod and god it was such a great day. Me and Leah went shopping too. I

got A LOT of things. I love my disfuntional family.

2 years later...

I was sitting on the porch swing with Paul. He and I have gotten really

close. He was my best friend now. I still hung out with Leah more

though. So we were sitting on the porch talking about random things

when my best friend Nina form New Jersey called me. I told Paul I would

be right back and I went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brooke?"Nina sounded frantic

"Yeah it's me. Nin whats wrong?"

"Can you pick me up from the seattle airport in like 3 hours."

"SUre hun. Why what happeed?"

"My dad got abusive and I booked a flight to see you. I didn't know

what else to do. Can I stay with you?"

"Of course girly I'll be there in 3 hours."

"Okay there getting ready to take off. I'm at a connector place. And

OMG! Why is your cousi sitting next to me right at this very second?"

"Oh my god Nina it was supposed to be a surprise!" I heard my cousin

Kathrine say in the background

"OKay well I'll go tell Sam you guys are coming and I'll pick ya'll up

in 3 hours BYE!"

I hung up and saw Sam was eavesdropping.

"Hey Sammy can Kathrine and Nina stay here. You know NIna's story now I

guess and well Kathrine was coming on a surprise can

take the spare room and Nin can stay in mine."

"Sure sweetheart have Jake drove guys should head on to the

airport now in case of traffic."

"OKay thanks Sammy I love you you're the best! Bye Paul!"

I ran to the truck to see Jake already in it.

I got in the car and we were on our wayt o the airport.

3 hours later..

When Nina and Kathrine came to the car I jumped out and gave Kathrine

a hug and then squeezed the life out of Nina. I haven't seen her in 2

years. We only talk on skype or text. I called her everyday though.

They both didnt have much but I knew Nina and I would have to go

shopping soon there was NO way I was letting her go back to her abusive

father. Ever.

When Nina made eye contact with Jake I knew he imprited. I sighed but

introduced him. He drove home with me and Nina int he bed of the

pick-up and him and Kathrine in the front seats. I couldn't wait for

Nina and Kathrine to eet Brandon I knew they would love him. I did. I

have been his girlfriend for 2 years. I just turned 15 2 weeks ago. We

made it through Freshman and Sophmore year and were ready to take on

Junior year. It was going to be SO fun.

We got back from the airport and I introduced Nina adn Katherine to

everybody. Kathrine was going to stay for 3 weeks. Thank god no one

imprnted on her too. Nina and I went up to my room with Leah and they

immediatly hit it off. Leah didn't like Kathrine very much though so

she just went straight to bed. Nin didn't like Brandon at all. She said

she didn't trust him. I didn't listen. But it was okay cause Kath loved

Brandon and said he was perfect for me. I was so glad that at least

Katherine approved.

2 weeks later...

I was so happy my best friend was here for 2 weeks and she knew about

he wolves and Jake imprinting on her and now they were so in love. It

was so cute. I was still with my Brandon and I was so happy that in

only one week Kath would be gone. I loved her but she got so annoying.

Nina never liked her she and Leah always said there was something about

her that they didn't trust. I was walking on the beach with Nina and I

saw Brandon's car. It was weird because he told me that he had a family

outing to go to so he couldn't hang out. I just shrugged it off. Maybe

he was with his family at the beach. Jake came back from patroling so

he and Nina went on a walk alone. I was bored so I decided to go to the

tree where me and Brandon first kissed 2 years ago. He was so nervous

and it was actually extremly adorable. I walked to the tree and I saw

Kathrine.

Kathrine and Brandon.

Making out.

I stopped.

"Brandon"

"He looked over and saw me

"It's not what it looks like."

"Your hooking up with my cousin!"

"I love her."

"And I love him." Kathrine put in

"When..." I said in barely a whisper.

"Since the second day she was here. Babe it was love at first sight.

I'm sorry." He reached foward to touch my wrist but I pulled away from

him

"Don't touch me! I never want to see ANY of you EVER again" I ran away

crying. I ran over to Nina and Jake.

"Jake take me home please. Take me home."

"Okay." He carried me to his car and Nina held me in the backseat. The

second the car was parked I ran into the house screaming "SAM!"

He was out in an instant.

"Brookie what's wrong?"

"I-I need Leah wheres Leah?"

"She's just finishing patrol"

With that I ran into the woods.

"Leah!" I screamed over and over

She came over to me in human form and carried me into the house with me

sobbing in her arms. We were sitting on the couch with Nin and I still

couldn't manage to tell them. Katherine and Brandon ran into the house

and into the living room.

"Brookie-Bear-" Katherine started

"Don't call me that. You lost that privlege when I caught you sucking

facce with my BOYFRIEND of TWO years. You lost that privelege when you

said you LOVED each other and that it was love at first sight. You lost

that privelege when you BROKE MY HEART! YOU AREN'T MY COUSIN AND YOU

BRANDON SURE AS HELL AREN'T MY BOYFREIND. I HATE YOU BOTH. KATHERINE

YOU ARE NO LONGER CONSIDERED MY FAMILY! I HATE YOU SO MUCH. YOU RUINED

MY LIFE. YOU STOLE THE LOVE MY LIFE! GET OUT! TAKE YOUR BAGS AND GET

OUT! NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU! DON'T BOTHER CALLING ME OT

TEXTING ME DON'T BOTHER APOLOGIZING! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!

GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

They both ran out of that door so fast. I collapsed back into Leah and

Nina. By then the whole pack knew what happened but I could care less.

I lost my love to my freaking cousin so much for family. The only

person who would ever understand was Leah. The only people I could bare

to look at were her and Nina.

"Can we go into my room?" I sobbed

Leah picked me up and Nina followed into my room. I fell asleep in

their arms sobbing.

The Next Day

I didn't do anything all day. I sat in Leah's lap with Nina's head in

mine and we ate ice cream and wacthed movies all day. I looked like a

mess but I didn't care. Then I realized yeah he was my boyfriend but I

should've known we weren't going ot be together forever. I was

imprinted on by Paul. I sighed. Paul had been on my mind for the last

month or so. I couldn't get him out of my head even if I tried. That's

why I started to ignore him. i know it's because of he imprint but I

don't know what I'm feeling and he confuses me everytime I'm around

him. I just can't take it. I haven't told anyone about how I feel

though. No one would understand. I don't like to show my emotions

either. That's why it was weird for me to break down and Nina knew it.

She knew I was really hurting if I was to blow up like that. But I

needed to be strong I hated when people worried about me. That's why

I'm putting on my happy mask today and acting like nothing happpeed.

nina knows I'm going to too. She knows me to well. I got in the shower

an washed my neglected hair and blow dried and flat ironed it. I put it

in it's usual two braids and got dressed in shorts and a sugarlips.

Nothing to fancy. I am a tomboy so it's to be expected. I was super

super hungry so I went downstairs to get food. Everybody was there. I

smiled at them and got my food. I normally only eat 2 plates of food but today I was so hungry I ate five full plates. FIVE! Everyone even Nina looked at me shocked. I ran upstairs embarrased. I pulled on my overly large sweatpants that I had on the night before. They were usually down past my feet but now they landed at the top of my ankles like capris.

Just last night they were normal…What was happening to me?


	5. Chapter 5

I ran down the stairs and saw Sam and the rest of the pack sitting at the table. "SAM!" I screeched

Everybody turned around and saw my panicked expression.

"Brooke what happened?"

"PLEASE tell me one of the dimwits messed with my sweatpants. PLEASE!"  
"No they didn't and you were wearing them last night. Remember we were making fun of you because they cover you feet?"

"Sam…look at my sweatpants now…"  
Everybody saw how short they were and Sam gasped.

"Brooke, come stand next to me."

I walked over and usually I'm up to his elbow and now I was up to right below his shoulder.

"Sam my whole body hurts!"

Sam leaned forward and felt my forehead, Brooke you're burning up. I think you might be phasing soon.'  
"I don't want to!" I yelled

"Short tempered now, burning up, hungrier, taller. Yep I think you're burning up."

I groaned and an over to Nina who was still and inch taller than me.

"Why am I not super tall?"

"Well you are only ½ Quilette so I guess you're going to be smaller than the rest of us" Sam said with an apologetic expression.

"WIP THAT LOOK OFF OF YOUR FACE!" I screamed again…wow I was short tempered.

"Oh god I hope you're not going to be like Paul." Embry whined I just rolled my eyes at him.

Just then I heard the two laughs I **NEVER **wanted to hear again. The laughs of Katherine and Brandon. They walked in the door holding hands and smiling at each other. I felt a stab to my chest but then anger.

"What are you doing here I told you I NEVER wanted to see you again. Having a blonde moment are we Katherine?"

"Your blonde too" She sneered

"I know…oh wait you forgot only FAKE blondes have those moments sweetheart. SO how is that dye working out for you? Oh oops you didn't want people to know. Well at least they don't know you got a nose job, a boob job and Botox. Oh sorry! I guess they do now."

I heard everybody else trying to keep in their laughter except Nina and Leah who were laughing their heads off not caring what Katherine thought of her. She screeched.

"Don't do that you sound like a dying parrot"

That got her REALLY mad. She started glaring at me than turned smug.

"Aw that's so CUTE! Kath finally came up with a comeback! Tooke you long enough sweetheart!"  
"You're just mad that Brandon gave it to me and not you. And the fact that he loves ME and not you. Right cuz! Oh course I'm right. I'm always right."

With that she turned around and walked up to Brandon. She turned her head over her shoulder and said, "Mine not yours. Hah." And then started making out with him.

This got me really mad and I felt myself start to shake especially when she moaned into his mouth and he stuck his hands up her shirt. I ran into the woods and before I knew it I phased into a wolf. It was so painful at first, but the pain didn't last long. I ran and ran until I was at the top of the cliffs. Then I let out an agonized howl. Luckily no one else was phased so they didn't hear my thoughts. I needed to get out of her. I ran all the way to Canada and decided to stay there for a week. Decided to stay in wolf form. I didn't know how to phase back anyway so whatever. I just wanted to be alone and was glad when no one came and bothered me.

Katherine's POV:

That bitch ran out of here so fast. Sucker. I smirked and dragged Brandon out of the house.

Nina's POV:

I watched as Brooke ran out of the house and I knew she probably phased. I heard and agonized howl and knew it was her. I would see her later but for now I had business to take care of. The second Brooke left Katherine stopped kissing Brandon and smirked she dragged him out of the house. I knew all of the guys were to angry and were about to phase so I went after Katherine myself.

"Hey bitch I'm not done with you"

She turned around smirk still on place

"Oh I am so scared Brooke's little minion coming to finish me off how will I ever live!" She gasped dramatically.

I went up to her and punched her in the face. I knew I broke her nose cause it started gushing blood and I hear the _CRACK._

"Leave and don't come back either o you or I'll do much worse WITH Brooke and you KNOW you don't want her to beat you up cause she WILL kill you."

They both ran and Katherine was crying. I walked back in the house and saw the guys had calmed down. Jake came running over to me and hugged me and kissed me.

"Where were you!"

"I was finishing some business."

"What did you do?"

"I punched Katherine in the face and broke her nose and told her is either of them ever came back here that Brooke and I would do much worse. They won't come back. Trust me, she is TERRIFIED of Brooke. Brooke broke her arm when they were younger because Katherine said she was a loser."

"Of course she did."

Everybody laughed. I looked at Sam

"Where is she?"

"Well we thought she would be back for now. Leah just phased and were waiting for her to come back."

AS if on cue Leah walked back in.

"She's in Canada and won't come back for a week. She needs time to be alone. She said the only one she would talk to was me and if she could phase back she would call Nina. She stripped in time to phase so she has clothes. She said not to worry and not to pressure her. She needs time to think."

We all sighed and nodded. This was so like Brooke. When she didn't want to show emotion she would run away for a week so people wouldn't need to see her upset. I knew she would come back and say she couldn't phase back so she decided to go on a run and explore but I know her better than that ad right now all we can do is wait for her. When she's ready she'll come back. I missed her already.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke's POV

It has been a week since...that happened, and I decided to go home. The second I walked in the door, Sam picked me up and spun me around in a bear hug. Next Leah and Nin came over. I ignored Paul…I wasn't ready to deal with him yet. I gave Emily a quick hug and said "I'm sorry I ran off. I was a bit emotional?" I finished with a laugh

Embry decided to be a smart ass, "Hell Yeah you were!" Oh I was so going to get him back for that. I was about to get the rolling pin out when I realized hey Sam can do worse damage. So I played it up. I winked at Nina and started. She smiled really big because she knew EXACTLY what was coming.

I sank down to the floor and pretended to sob. Nina ran over to me and started to rub my back and say comforting things. She was always my partner in crime. "Sammy Embry hurt my feelings and he keeps being mean to me and I'm already emotional and I don't understand what I did wrong!" I wailed Sam growled at Embry

"Its okay sweetheart you didn't do ANYTHING wrong. EMBRY! Triple patrols for the next 2 weeks starting NOW! GO!"

I heard Embry run out of the door and I stood up laughing my head off.

"Oh…My…GOD...He…So…deserved…that…Thanks Sammy!" I said between laughing attacks.

Nina joined in on my laughter and I started to laugh so hard I started to cry.

"Sam you should have seen your FACE!" Nina cried

That remark made me laugh harder, and make everyone else more confused. I stopped laughing and looked at their dumbstruck faces.

"What?" I asked innocently

Seth laughed "Yeah like you don't know you totally faked crying so Embry would get triple patrols!"

I rolled my eyes. Stupid Seth would that boy ever learn?

"Well paybacks a bitch now isn't it boys. And Sam you know he deserved that and you BETTER not take away the extra patrols or I WILL get you back."

"Okay, okay I won't!" Sam knew what I was capable of.

"Okapee well I'm off to my room. Leah Nin wanna come?"

I got a "Sure, sure" from Leah and "Nooo I want to stay down here with the bozos" form Nin. Of course.

We walked up stairs into my room and I was just about to sit on my bed when Leah tackled me in a hug. "I missed you so much please don't you EVER leave me again! PLEASE!"

"I wont I promise Lee!"

"Okay good….so"

"What?"

"You know what!"

"No I don't" I actually didn't.

"Why are you avoiding Paul like the plague? He tried to hug you and you turned around. You're his imprint he was heartbroken! You can't just do that to an imprint. I should know because I rejected Jake when I first got here and the guys told me he was HEARTBROKEN! You can't do that to Paul it's going to hurt you both." Nina practically begged me to listen

"Yeah Brookie Paul's your soul mate you can't keep ignoring him. I had to do patrols with him and it was NOT fun! You guys are meant to be just give him a chance!" Leah chimed in.

I was fed up about people telling what I can and can't do. It's MY life I can do whatever I want to do.

"OH YEAH WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS SOUL MATE. MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO GOVE HIM A CHANCE. MAYBE I WANT TO BE NORMAL LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AND BE ABLE TO DATE WHOEVER I WANT! I DON'T NEED EVERYBODY TELLING ME WHAT TO DO I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT! I HEAR IT ENOUGH FROM THE GUYS AND EMILY I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR IT FOR YOU TOO! YOU GUYS ARE MY FRIENDS. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SUPPORT ME THROUGH MY DECISIONS! NOT YELL AT ME AND TELL ME I'M WRONG AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH **MY** LIFE!" I yelled at them. Instantly downstairs became deadly silent. I ran down the stairs and saw that everybody was looking at me.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS!" I screeched.

I was running to the woods so I wouldn't phase, but I already had the shaking under control so I decided to go to the beach instead. Right before I was about to go down the driveway, Paul came out and he was shaking.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! DO YOU TINK I WANTED TO IMPRINT ON YOU? DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE LIKE THIS? YOU CAN'T GO AND BLAME ME FOR THIS. IT'S YOUR FAULT NOT MINE. I'M NOT THE ONE WHO IS TO STUBBORN TO ACCEPT THE TRUTH AND REALIZE THAT I'M ALL YOU'RE GOING TO GET. JUST BECAUSE YOUR BOYFRIEND CHEATED IN YOU WITH YOUR COUSIN CAUSE THEY BOTH HATE YOU DOESN'T MEAN TOY CAN TAKE IT OUT ON US!" He screamed

"STAY AWAY FROM ME I HATE YOU, YOU JERK. WHY DON'T YOU GO GET ANOTHER CHEERLEADER! I'M SURE THEY WOULD LOVE THAT!" I yelled right back.

Before I knew it a giant silver wolf took Paul's place. He phased to close and I could feel the blood on my face. He struck me threw more times and growled and snarled. He attacked again and the impact sent me to the ground making me hit my head on a rock. The last thing I saw was Paul swiping his paw at me for the 5th time and shouts of my name. Then it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke's POV:

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound. I tried to open my eyes but

I couldn't. I could hear though. What I heard was Sam, Emily, Nina, and

Leah. Of course they were here. They were my family and my best

friends.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I heard Emily ask

"I don't know but I hope she does soon. She has to...she's my partner

In crime what would I do without her here!" Nina said and started to sob. I

want so badly to go over there and give her a hug and tell her I'm fine

and that I love her but I couldn't get my body to cooperate with me.

Before I knew the darkness swallowed me again and I couldn't hear a

thing.

Nina's POV: (Same Day)

It's been 4 months since Paul attacked Brooke. Since Brooke had only phased once, she wasn't fully well transformed I guess. Therefore

she had a regular persons healing capabilities. I missed her so much. I

haven't left the hospital once and Leah hasn't much either. When I shower, I

use the shower in her room. When I eat Jake brings me food and clothes. When I sleep, I sleep next to her and wrap her in my arms in a protective

way. She's my little sister what else am I to do?

Although I'm only a month older than her, she's like a little kid at

heart. Her height doesn't help her case either. I feel like she's a

little kid stuck In an almost 16 year olds body.

Today Leah and Sam and Emily came to visit. Leah sleeps here too In the chair. She only leaves to actually get food and go on patrols. We

both feel protective over her, but I feel it the most. I mean I HAVE

known her since we were 5.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Leah asked me

"I don't know but I hope she does soon. She has to...she's my partner

In crime what would I do with out her?" I started to sob. Unlike

Brooke, I am free with my emotions and let them show. She always hides

Her feelings from everybody.

Only I and occasionally Leah know what she is really feeling.

Occasionally as in on a very good day and If It's not to bad. I know her better than ANYBODY! She

HATES when people worry about her and loves to make people smile and

laugh. She hides her emotions well, I'll give her that but with

Anything that isn't her feelings, she SUCKS at lying. Her face gets

all red and sometimes she starts hysterically laughing. I find it

rather entertaining and adorable. She loves to pull pranks, make fun

of people, and get people in trouble. She loves to sing and write

songs, but no one knows besides me. Not even Leah. She thinks she sucks

But she's actually really good. Her favorite food is honey buns and

Pasta pizza. Her favorite candy Is Kit-Kat's and the milk chocolate

Easter bunnies. Her favorite color is orange and her favorite book

Series Is The Hunger Games. She loves Peeta, Prim, and Rue the most in

The first book and Finnick in the second. In the third she loves them

all but HATES Gale. She has dimples that make her look younger, and she

HATES when people doubt her and always tries to please everyone else

before herself. She rarely yells at people and you know she has

strong emotions about something when she does. She also loves the nick-name "Shorty" but

It's reserved for only "special" people like me, Jake, Quil,

and occasionally Embry and Sam. I call her Brock most of the time. A

Nick-name form middle school. She also hates being wrong and loves

Roller coasters, dirt bikes, video games, and I know she's going to

Love cliff diving. I do NOT know how Sam and the boys kept that a

Secret from her. I asked Leah why they did once and they said they

didn't tell her because they were afraid she was going to get addicted

to going. That might happen so I didn't blame them. She can be reckless

sometimes and she kind of has anger issues to the people closest to her (like Paul and me) but she protects her

family and friends. She acts like a guy pretty much but I love her

and she's my best friend which Is why I CAN NOT loose her. It would

KILL me. Legit. I miss her and I just want my best friend back.

Paul feels bad about what he did and wants to see her but no one will let him get anywhere near the hospital. Dr. Cullen Is her doctor which

makes Paul even more on edge. He deserves to feel bad and be nervous.

He hurt my sister and knowing her she's going to shut him out for at

least 2 weeks when she gets back. He desrves it. I know she loves him. She doesn't

think she does and she is Iinoring it and him, but I KNOW she does and she'll

have to realize it or later. Probably Later. She also is super stubborn.

I met the Cullen's last month and they were nice. I know she is going to hate Bella because I do. I mean really she totally led Jake on.

Biotch. Anywho knowing Brooke she Is going to hate Bella, be okay with

Edward but not like him as much as the others becuase he is with Bella. She's going to shut out

Esme at first because she'll remind her of her Mom and she is going

to be cautious, scared, and nervous around Dr. Cullen because she's never had a

good Dad before. She's going to LOVE going shopping with Alice and

be jealous if Jasper's power and think he's pretty cool. She will LOVE

LOVE LOVE Rosalie and if they meet they will probably have a

relationship like her and Leah. And Emmett...well I have a feeling

were going to be the three best friends. They are SO much alike It's

actually ridiculous. I know she's going to be close with him and Rose

the most but still talk to the others.

I just really miss my best friend and I NEED her to come back to me.

She NEEDS to wake up or I WILL go crazy.

Paul's POV:

My life Is empty without Brooke constantly annoying me or lately

Ignoring me. At least Ignoring me was something. Now she lies there

motionless In the hospital. I feel so bad. I miss her. My best

friend. My Imprint.

5 months later...

Nina's POV

She's still not awake I'm beginning to wonder If I'll ever see her

emerald green eyes or her bright smile ever again. I layed down next to

her and pulled her close. She wasn't as warm as the boys because she

was only half Quillete but she was still warm. Just as I was beginning to loose

hope again, I felt her move next to me. I gasped.

I saw her eyelids flutter and she looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Hey Nina," she said he voice raspy and sleep coated.

I pulled her to me and started sobbing Into her.

Brooke's POV:

I woke up and heard a gasp. I looked next to me and saw Nina.

"Hey Nina," I said weakly trying to smile.

As soon as those words left my mouth, she pulled me Into a hug and

started to sob into me. I rubbed her back and repeated. "It's okay I'm

fine, I'm here now," as she repeated "I though I was going to loose

you!"

I started to cry seeing how much I affected her.

"How long was I out?" I questioned her

"Nine months! I didn't leave you once. Only to shower and even than I

used the shower In your room. I'm so glad you're okay!"

We both started sobbing again and we cried ourselves and each other to

sleep.

Nine months was a long time. And Nina was with em for ALL of it. SH ewas teh bestest friend/sister I could ever ask her. And I saw Leels sleeping in the chair too. I loved them with all my heart. With that I fel into a dreamless sleep yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke: I felt Nina crying into me when the darkness took control once

again.

Nina POV

She was awake for 1 minute before she fell back into unconsciousness

her heart monitor a slow hum. This was bad. As bad as it was in the

beginning. Crap.

"Nurse" I screamed

Her heart monitor started going off the charts

A team of doctors came in checked all their fancy shmancy machines and

they all left Brooke in tow except for Brooke's regular nurse Amy.

"Nina Brooke is going into emergency surgery. Did she wake up before?"

"Yeah"

" we'll her body wasn't ready for that and she also hit her head on the

bed when she blacked out. They are going to do everything they can.

"can I borrow a phone. I NEED to call Sam."

"Of course"

Sam POV

I just back from patrol with the boys. The whole pack was there minus

Leah who refused to leave Brooke at the hospital. Me and Jake didn't

mind though because Nina was their so it meant protection for his

imprint and my sister. We were all just relaxing. Yeah I know relaxing

at 3 in the morning wasn't normal, but the boys and I had a bad feeling

about today and I couldn't shake it.

That's when it happened.

The phone started to ring and my Emily answered the phone. Her face

became nervous.

"Sam its for you."

I ran over to the phone and brought it back over to wear I was sitting

"Hello?" I answered

"Sam?" Nina's frantic voice was on the other end of the phone

"Nina? What happened?"

Jake and the rest of the boys tensed. It meant news about Brooke.

"Speaker please?" she asked

"Okay Nina your on speaker" I told her

"SAM ME AND LEAH WERE JUST HERE LIKE ALWAYS AND SHE WAS STILL OUT AND

I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP WHEN I FELT BROOKE MOVE AND THEN SHE

WOKE UP. IT WAS GREAT. SHE SAID HI AND ASKED HOW LONG SHE WAS OUT AND

APOLOGIZED BUT BUT BUT THEN SHE JUST BLACKED OUT AND AT FIRST HER HEART

MONITOR WAS WORSE THAN IT WAS IN THE BEGINNING. SHE BARELY HAD A HEART

BEAT AND THEN IT WAS GOING OFF THE CHARTS. THE DOCTORS AND NURSES HAVE

HER IN EMERGANCY SURGERY, AND ME AND LEAH ARE FREAKING OUT! YOU HAVE TO

COME AND BRING THE GUYS I NEED TO SHOW YOU AND PAUL SOMETHING AND JAKE

BABY BRING MY IPOD PLEASE OKAY I LOVE YOU GUYS BE HERE SOON, I HAVE TO

GO CHECK ON HER STATUS HURRY."

We didn't need to be told twice in a matter of seconds we were all in

our cars rushing to the hospital.

At the hospital...

We ran into the hospital and unfortunately Paul was there too. But now

was not the time to be mad at him. And I did do the same thing to my

Emily so I was being hypocritical but whatever that was my baby sister.

My HURT and BROKEN baby sister.

I saw Cullen and I ran up to him.

"Is she okay?" I asked frantic

"She's in emergency surgery. She may have seemed like she was awake

when Nina talked to her, but she wasn't. It was kind of like

sleepwalking but in a coma. She also hit her head on the railing of the

bed and gave herself a bigger concussion. Her heartbeat isn't normal

and she's having seizures. Her rib that cracked in her original

accident just punctured one of her lungs and they are trying to get it

under control which is why she is in surgery. It should be done in an

hour or so. But we are going to put her on life support because they

said she can't breathe on her own anymore. Her scars are healed though

and if she wakes up in the next 3 months I see a full recovery, but if

not we are forced to take her off of life support and well...help her

move on... hospital protocol forbids a patient for being on life

control for more then 2 months but I bent the rules and gave her an

extra month. I'm sorry Sam I really am but I have to get back to the

surgery."

Then he was off.

I looked at the pack they were all crying but not Paul. He was in shock.

We made our way to Brooke's room and we saw Nina beside herself

clutching Brooke's favorite sweatshirt and stuffed animal to her and

crying. When she saw Jake she ran into her arms and gave Leah the

sweatshirt while she still held the animal a small silver wolf in her

arms while Jacob rocked her back and forth. Leah was a mess too. she

was crying silent sobs and when she looked into Embry's yes they

imprinted on each other. How they didn't before I don't know but Leah

ran to his arms and I was glad she could be happy again.

Nina finally calmes down and she asked jake for her IPOD.

"Okay so she'll probably kill me when she wakes up but Brooke writes

songs and I think that ya'll need to hear some of them. This is the

first one. She sent each one with a little message and the first one

says 'Hey so here's my first song I wrote in a while. About a month

before Katherine showed up and ruined my life. I know it's bad, but at

the time I started to ignore Paul because I couldn't get him off my

mind. I still loved Brandon and I didn't understand my emotions. I know

he knows I'm starting to love me and this day he aske me to break up

with Brandon. I...I said no...and I ran to Sam and stayed with Leah for

a week cause I didn't want to face the truth that I might've wanted to.

I was an idiot, But here it is' That's what she said. And this is the

song. It's called Save You." (A/N: Song by Kelly Clarkson)

"Save You:

I Can Tell

I Can Tell

How much You hate This

Deep Down Inside

You Know It's Killing Me

I Can Call, Wish You Well

And Try To Change This

But Nothing I Can Say

Would Change Anything

Where Were My Senses

I Left Them All Behind

Why Did I Turn Away

I Wish I Could Save You

I Wish I Could Say To You

I'm Not Going Nowhere

I Wish I Could Say To You

It's Gonna Be Alright

It's Gonna Be Alright

I Didn't Mean

Didn't Mean

To Leave You Stranded

Went Away Cause I

Didn't Want To Face The Truth

Reaching Out

Reach For Me

Empty Handed

You Don't Know if I Care

You're Trying To Find The Proof

There Were Times I'd Wonder

Could I Have Eased Your Pain

Why Did I Turn Away

Away

I Wish I Could Save You

I Wish I Could Say To You

I'm Not Going Nowhere

I Wish I Could Say To You

It's Gonna Be Alright

It's Gonna Be Alright ( Alright )

It's Gonna Be Alright (Save You)

It's Gonna Be Alright ( I Wish I Could Save You )

We Can Pretend Nothings Changed

Pretend It's All The Same

And There Will Be No Pain

TonightÂ...

It's Gonna Be Alright (It's Gonna be Alright)

I Wish I Could Save You

I Wish I Could Say To You

I'm Not Going Nowhere (Save You)

I Wish I Could Say To You (Say To You)

It's Gonna Be Alright

It's Gonna Be Alright( Alright )

It's Gonna Be Alright (Save You)

It's Gonna Be Alright ( I Wish I Could Save You )

It's Gonna Be Alright..."

I was shocked. I mean I knew she would start to have feelings for him

but I never knew she felt guilty.

Nina began again.

"This one is called Bubbly. She has her message in the recordind so her

it goes"

"Nin I don't know what's rong with me. Paul brings out all these

feelings out of me and and well just listen to the song. 'Brooke dinner

we heard Emily yell in the background' well i have to go but enjoy"

She laughed into the recording and started the song

"Will you count me in

I've been awake fro a while now

Got me feeling like a child now

CAUSE EVRY TIME I SEE YOUR BUBNLY FACE

I GET THE TINGLES IN A SILLY PLACE

I STARTS IN MY TOES AND I CRINKLE MY NOSE

WHEREVER IT GOES I ALWAYS KNOW

THAT YOU MAKE ME SMILE

PLEASE STAY FOR A WHILE NOW

JUST TAKE YOUR TIME WHEREVER YOU GO

THE RAIN IS FALLING ON MY WINDOW PAIN

BUT WE ARE HIDING IN A SAFER PLACE

UNDER COVER STAYING DRY AND WARM

YOU GIVE ME FEELINGS THAT I ADORE

I STARTS IN MY TOES AND I CRINKLE MY NOSE

WHEREVER IT GOES I ALWAYS KNOW

THAT YOU MAKE ME SMILE

PLEASE STAY FOR A WHILE NOW

JUST TAKE YOUR TIME WHEREVER YOU GO

BUT I WHAT AM I GONNA SAY

WHEN YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY

I JUST MM

I STARTS IN MY TOES AND I CRINKLE MY NOSE

WHEREVER IT GOES I ALWAYS KNOW

THAT YOU MAKE ME SMILE

PLEASE STAY FOR A WHILE NOW

JUST TAKE YOUR TIME WHEREVER YOU GO

DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA BUN DUM DOO DOO DOO MMM

I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A WHILE NOW

YOU TUCK ME IN JUST LIKE A CHILD NOW

CUASE EVERY TIME YOU HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS

I'M COMFORTABLE ENOUGH TO FEEL YOUR WARMTH

IT STARTS IN MY SOUL

AND I LOOSE ALL CONTROL

WHEN YOU KISS MY NOSE

THE FEELING SHOWS

CAUSE YOU MAKE ME SMILE

JUST TAKE YOUR TIME NOW

HOLDING ME TIGHT

WHEREVER WHEREVER WHEREVER WHEVER WHEREVER YOU GO

WHEREVER WHEREVER WHEREVER WHEVER WHEREVER YOU GO

I ALWAYS KNOW"

I looked over and saw all the imprints and every guy except for me was

crying. I pulled Emily onto my lap and listened for the next song to

come on.

"This one was when she first started to ignore Paul after they got into

a fight for the first time..."

"IF ANYONE ASKS I'LL TELL THEM WE BOTH JUST MOVED ON

WHEN PEOPLE ALL STARE

I'LL PRETEND THAT I DON'T HERE THEM TALK

WHENEVER I SEE YOU I SWALLOW MY PRIDE

AND BITE MY TONGUE

I PRETEND I'M OKAY WITH ALL

I ACT LIKE THERE'S NOTHING WRONG

IS IT OVER YET

CAN I OPEN MY EYES

IS THIS AS HARD AS IT GETS

IS THIS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO REALLY

CRY CRY

IF ANYONE ASKS

I'LL TELL THEM WE JUST GREW APART

AND WHAT DO I CARE

IF THEY BELIEVE ME OR NOT

WHENEVER I FEEL

YOUR MEMORY IS IN MY HEART

I PRETEND I'M OKAY WITH IT ALL

I ACT LIKE THERE'S NOTHING WRONG

IS IT OVER YET

CAN I OPEN MY EYES

IS THIS AS HARD AS IT GETS

IS THIS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO REALLY

CRY CRY

I'M TALKING IN CIRCLES

I LIE AND THEY KNOW IT

WHY WON'T THINGS JUST GO

OUR WAY

IS IT OVER YET

CAN I OPEN MY EYES

IS THIS AS HARD AS IT GETS

IS THIS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO REALLY

CRY CRY

CRY"

"This is the last one" Nina told us with tears streaking down her face

Brooke voice cam on the recording

"This song is called Everything, cause well he's my everything...okay

love you girly here it is"

"YOU'RE A FALLING STAR

YOU'RE THE GET AWAY CAR

YOU'RE THE LINE ON THE SAND

WHEN I GOT TOO FAR

YOU'RE THE SWIMMING POOL

ON AN AUGUST DAY

AND YOU'RE THE PERFECT THING TO SEE

AND YOU PLAY IT COY

BUT IT'S KINDA CUTE

AND WHEN YOU SMILE AT ME

YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DO

BABY DON'T PRETEND THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ITS TRUE

CAUSE YOU CAN SEE IT WHEN I LOOK AT YOU

AND IN THIS CRAZY LIFE

AND THROUGH THESE CRAZY TIMES

ITS YOU IT'S YOU

YOU MAKE ME SING

YOU'RE EVERY LINE

YOU'RE EVERY WORD

YOU'RE EVERYTHING

YOU'RE A CAROUSEL

YOU'RE A WISHING WELL

AND YOU LIGHT ME UP

WHEN YOU RING MY BELL

YOU'RE A MYSTERY

YOU'RE FROM OUTER SPACE

YOU'RE EVERY MINUTE OF MY EVERY DAY

AND I CAN'T BELIEVE

YOU COULD BE MY MAN

I WANT TO KISS YOU BABY

BUT I KNOW I CAN'T

WELL WHATEVER COMES OUR WAY

OH WE'LL SEE IT THROUGH

CAUSE YOU KNOW THAT'S WHAT OUR LOVE CAN DO

AND IN THIS CRAZY LIFE

AND THROUGH THESE CRAZY TIMES

ITS YOU IT'S YOU

YOU MAKE ME SING

YOU'RE EVERY LINE

YOU'RE EVERY WORD

YOU'RE EVERYTHING

SO 

SO 

AND IN THIS CRAZY LIFE

AND THROUGH THESE CRAZY TIMES

ITS YOU IT'S YOU

YOU MAKE ME SING

YOU'RE EVERY LINE

YOU'RE EVERY WORD

YOU'RE EVERYTHING

YOU'RE EVERY SONG

AND I SING ALONG

CASUE YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING

SO 

SO LALALALALALALALALALALALA

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAA"

I looked over and saw everyone was in tears and paul was in shock but

crying none the less.

"That's not all she sent me" Nina said quietly "This is what she said

after all of these."

"Nin...I don't know what to do anymore. I love Brandon a lot but Paul

keeps getting stuck in my head and before I know it a song is written

about him. I don't know what to do. I feel so guilty and stupid and

then when i found out about Katherine and Brandon I was obviously

heartbroken because I loved him. But...in a way I was RELIEVED! WHAT

KIND OF PERSON IS RELIEVED!" she started to cry in the recording, "I

don't deserver either of them." Then we heard Paul in the background,

"SAM SHE'S IGNORING ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG!" Brooke

started sobbing harder "See what I'm doing to people. I wish I never

came. I wish I stayed with my Dad. I don't deserve what I have now. I

don't." She stopped crying a little and we heard Paul again, "YOU CAN'T

IGNORE ME FOREVER BROOKE!" She growled, "Then there are times like this

when I FREAKING HATE HIM! GOD WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE. OH MY GOD

SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO TAKE A LEECH AND LET HIM DIE! Oh my god I am

such a horrible person. Why would I say that. NINA WHAT'S HAPPENING TO

ME I WANT TO KILL HIM BUT I LO-LIKE HIM AT THE SAME TIME! God i am such

a confusing child...no wonder no one but you gets me. Ah oh well.

Oopsiedoodles gots to go. Leah's calling me. Eek I love her she's the

best sister ever! okay love you bye!"

We all laughed at her mood swings. We all know it was only because of

her phasing but it was still funny.

"Paul, I still don't forgive you about what you did but there are some

things you need to know about Brooke." Nina started, " I know you all

think she's that though girl and she is but she has MAJOR trust issues.

Her Mom and some friends including me were not only people she trusted

in New Jersey but her life practically. She used to trust everyone and

never doubt them. But after her Mom left her she wasn't so great and

all of our other friends except for me stopped talking to her and she

then had a hard time trusting anyone. The only reason she trusted Sam

was because her Mom told her she could and Emily too. If you guys

didn't notice it took a while to gain a lot of her trust," The whole

pack nodded. "That was because of her mom and friends. But then she

started to trust Brandon a lot sooner because you guys proved that you

were trust worthy so she felt better in trusting him. When she started

suspecting something was off with Brandon, she started to put her walls

back up and when she tarted thinking she could trust Paul it scared

her. She's not used to having people who care about when

Brandon left her she though if he left her then she should't let Paul

in because he would leave her too. I know it probably doesn't make

sense because Paul's her imprint and stuff and she seems like she's all

cool, calm, and collected, but she really is scared about everything

and she still worries. It's just her." she finished.

"Did she tell you that?" Quil asked

"No, but I've known her since she was born. I know her better than

anyone. And Quill?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Leah should be really proud and Jared too."

"Why?" They all questioned at the same time.

"She trusts you guys the most."


	9. Chapter 9

2 months later...

Nina's POV

She should be off of the life support. But she isn't. Most people lost

Hope. She has been out for 11 months that's almost 1 year of her life

Gone.

It was just me in the hospital today but Edward Rosalie and Emmett were

Going to visit later to see if Edward could read her mind. So far just

Blackness. Anyway it's about 1 and they're going to be here at 1:30 so

I was just reading my book. Then I heard it.

"Nina..."

"Brooke is that really you"

"Nina my head hurts"

"I know sweetie just hold on"

I ran out of the room into the hall.

"CARLISLE CARLISLE CARLISLE!" I screamed

"Nina what happened?" he was there in like two seconds

"She woke up"

We both ran into the room to see Brooke was still awake.

"Hi Brooke I'm Dr. Cullen. I have been taking care of you."

" My head hurts doctor"

"That's okay. That's normal."

"I'll be right back Brookie" I told her I needed to call Sam

"Sam she's awake"

Brooke's POV

Nina left the room and I was left with Dr. Cullen

"Does anything else hurt Brooke?" he asked me

"My arms and my chest and my leg"

"Okay that's good to know"

I heard some commotion outside and three gorgeous people walked in.

"Hi I'm Edward." A golden haired boy said

"I'm Emmett!" a muscular guy said

"Rosalie" the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life said. She had hair that was super pretty and blonde and she looked like a freaking supermodel. Golden boy and teddy bear didn't even come close to comparing to her.

"I'm Brooke I told them

Rosalie laughed "We know. We're Dr. Cullen's kids. You know vampires"

she said

Oh yeah my dad told me about them. They seemed nice.

"that's cool. I'm no vampire but I'll tell you one thong I'm short!"

The all laughed at that. I didn't get what was so funny. I am short.

We all talked and me and Rose got along really well and same with

Emmett and golden boy can read my mind! How cool is that! Emmett is

going to help me pull pranks on people. I can't wait.

" Edward where's Nina?"

"she should be back soon." he told me

As if in cue she walked in

" we'll be going now. Don't worry well visit you tomorrow." Edward said.

The Cullen's left but Rose have me a hug first. Than it was just me and

Nina.

" hey girly look who I brought." she said all excited

Just then a big group of muscular guys walked in. The tallest came over

to me

"Brooke I missed you so much I'm glad you're okay sis."

I didn't know who any of these people are. What the hell! 'Edward!' I

screamed in my mind. He was back with Dr. Cullen in a second

"What are you doing here leech" the big one growled. I don't know what

his problem is at least Edward introduced myself this guy just waltzed

in and acted like he knew me. I don't know him!

Edward gasped

"Sam she...she doesn't remember you."

" You remember me right?" another guy said

"I...I don't know any of you. Only Nina" I said

:CARLISLE!" The one i think called Sam yelled

"Sam she has a concussion. Memory loss is an uncommon but still side

effect. Sometimes the patients memory will come back. Other

times...it's lost forever."

"When can she be discharged?" Sam asked

"Today after I give her medicine."

"Okay than I'll bring her home." he said looking relieved

"No...No..No" I whispered but they all heard me

"What do you mean?" Sam looked heartbroken

"I...I don't know you! I want to stay with Rosalie. Is she is she my

sister?" out f

"No hone she's not but we welcome you to our home!" Carlisle said

"okay" I replied

(A/N not like the vow she will end up remembering)

TIME SKIP:

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and it was huge!

I was apparently out for 11 moths so all of my injuries except my

concussion were healed. I did have scars though but I haven't looked in

the mirror yet. I was in an accident I guess but no one will tell me

anything else. It was starting to get on my nerves but whatever.I don't

know who those people at the hospital are and Carlisle told me no one

was allowed to tell me because they wanted to see if I would remember.

I hoped I would those people all looked so sad that I couldn't remember

them. I hate disappointing people. Edward the mind-reading vampire was

sudden;y in front of me.

"Brooke, NO ONE and I repeat NO ONE is dissapointed in you. They're

just so happy that you

're awake and that you were string enough to pull through! We know you

are going to remember it'll just take time. Okay sweetheart?"

"Okay Golden-Boy I mean Edward." I blushed I didn't mean to call him

that

He laughed "I like the nick-name"

Due to an impulse I reached over and hugged him. He hugged me back! YAY

HUGGING WAS LIKE MY FAVORITE THING IN THE WORLD!

He laughed again at my thoughts "Something you and Alice have in

common" he winked

"ALICE!" I yelled

A short pixie-like girl was in front of me in an instant

"Hi I'm Brooke and i think were going to be best friends because Edward

told me you like hugging people too!' I practically squealed and I gave

her a big hug!

She squealed and hugged me back. I can already see it! We ARE going to

be best friends. You see I can see the future so I just know it!" We

both laughed

Suddenly There was a sharp pain in my lungs and i fell over on the

ground.

"Carlisle!" Alice yelled

That was the last thing I heard before someone stabbed me with a needle

and everything went black.

...

..

.

I woke up again to an annoying beeping sound and realized I was in an

office looking room with a lot of medical supplies.

"Alice?" I asked

Carlisle came forward with Alice.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"My lung doesn't hurt"

"We had to get a piece of your rib out of your lungs but now they

should be fine."

"Okay good. I'm getting sick of hospital things. Alice I'm boredddd"

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"YESSSS!"

And the next thing I knew we were in her yellow porche driving to the

mall.

Sam's POV

I went home after Brooke left the hospital with those leeches. Edward

said she was scared of us. My baby sister was scared of me! I know she

is in good hands with the Cullen's but I want her home!

Brooke's POV

Me and Alice had like 1 million bags and we walked in the house. I

wasn't tired front he shopping it was so fun! When I walked in the door

I saw a muffin.

Suddenly I saw myself eating blueberry muffins with that lady that was

in the hospital. Leah. Like my sister.

Although it wasn't much it was something. I mean I REMEMBERED something.

"Alice I remember eating muffins with Leah. She was like my sister."

"Brooke I'll drove you over there right now! This is great!"

We drove down and stopped in front of a small house. I was lost in

another vision. Seth. Bubbly happy Seth carrying me over his shoulder.

Leah's other. Like my brother. And Then another face. Quill. He gave me

one of his muffins and helped me hurt a boy. I don't remember that boy

though. Three faces while still not much it was something. I rang the

doorbell as Alice drove away. She wasn't supposed to be on the wolves

land. The door opened and the lady with scars opened it.

"Hi I'm Brooke may I come in?"

"Of course sweetie."

I walked in and searched the room for one of the familiar faces. One of

the three and just my luck Leah was there looking at me with pain in

her eyes sitting next to Nina. I decided to have some fun.

I walked up and gave Nina a hug then I looked at Leah.

"So Nina..."

"Yeah?"

"I have an announcement!" I song-songed

"What is it?"

"Two things One did you know were in La Push. That means I can find m

brother! I was so excited I could maybe meet him and have a good

relationship with him! "Nina I could finally meet him! everything is

going to be perfect! Do you think he'll like me?"

She looked at the big guy Sam I think from the hospital then back at me

"I know he'll love you."

"Really!" I hoped she was right

"Yeah, and what was your other thing?"

"Oh yeah. Well I saw a muffin today and when I saw it I remembered one

person. Then When we pulled u here I remembered another person and then

that memory helped me remember someone else! I remembered three people

and they're here in this room!" I was bouncing in my seat

"WHO!" Nina looked excited now

"Well okay the last person I remembered was Quill! He helped me hurt

someone but dint remember who so yeh." Quill came over and spun me

around! "I knew you couldn't forget me!' I laughed

"The second person I remember was Seth. Cause He carried me out ver his

shoulders once in front of the ouse so seeing the house helped me

remember!"Seth had his signature grin on and gave me a bear hug

"I hoped you would say me!"

I giggled and nodded

I started again but this time I started to get teary eyed, "The first

person I remembered because the Cullen's got me a muffin and I

remembered eating muffins with them. And I feel so bad teat I forgot

this person and I feel like such a terrible person. I Mean how could I

forget my Leels!' Leah I'm so sorry I forgot you. You're my sister. ow

could I be such a bad person!"

She came over to me and held me while we both cried. got my sister

back and that was the most important thing. When we calmed down we went

outside. We were by the woods and looked at Leah and saw one tree and I

was stuck in a memory. Sam was my brother. I remembered everything well

not he accident. I fell to the ground and kept all the memories

flowing. Then I got to the one about Brandon we were happy. Was is

still with him? then I saw The kiss.

Leah's POV

My sister remembered me. I felt on top of the were walking

outside and she looked at me and then saw the tree were I carried her

in after she found out about Brandon. She fell to the ground and

started mumbling "Brandon Katherine kiss no hurt cry no can't. No." She

kept mumbling and Sam got so scared he called Edward. Edward was

reading her mind and said, "The tree and Leah triggered all of her

memories. She remembers everything."

"Everything?" Sam asked

"Well the last thing she remembers is yelling at Leah and Nina and

storming out of the house. She does't remember Paul fighting- oh just

kidding she just remembered that too. Okay so yah she remembers

EVERYTHING and she hasn't looked in a mirror so I think you guys

should have Leah Nina and Emily look in a mirror with her soon so she

can start to accept everything." Edward finished and ran off. At least

she remembered.

Brooke stopped mumbling and stood up and ran over to Sam.

"I can;t believe I didn't realize your my brother! I'm so stupid."

"It's okay Brooke really"

Just then Emily pulled me Nina and Brooke into the house and into her

guest room with the full length mirror.

Brooke's POV

Emily told me to strip into my sports bra and shorts. So basically take

of my t-shirt. I don't get cold because I'm technically o wolf now. I

just have to phase one more time to complete my transformation or

whatever. I looked in the mirror and gasped at what I saw. I had 5

scars. The first started under my left eye and went all the way down my

left arm. The second went from my neck to the right side of my hips.

The third went from my right foot to my knee and continued on my other

leg and up to my left hip. The other 2 completely covered my stomach.

The only part of me not scared was my back. I was so ugly now. I

punched the mirror and it cracked I started to shake slightly so Leah

pulled me outside. Ad there I saw Paul. I started shaking even more. I

didn't look in his eyes. No I would not see his pity. That ass hole did

this to me. I was shaking really badly now so I ran in the woods. I

Heard the shredding of clothes, and before I knew it I was on all fours!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating recently. I have been busy with finakls and other stuff! :( SORRY GUYS!**

I ran into woods and waited not knowing what to do. Leah ran in the woods in wolf form with my shorts and a sports bra in her mouth.

_Thanks Leah_

_No problem…I hope you aren't as temperamental as he is…no offence_

_Why is everyone comparing me to him! I HATE him do you hear me I HATE PAUL LAHOTE!_

_You know that isn't true…_

_YES IT IS_

_Brooke…._

_No Leah I'm sick and tired of people thinking I have to be with him. I didn't imprint on him! Therefore I don't want to be with him. I have a choice!_

_Wait. You didn't imprint on him back?_

_Well I didn't exactly look him in the eye…_I told her sheepishly

_Don't act innocent on me young lady you go march back there and look him in the eye!_

_NO! _I growled

_Yep definitely anger issues...well more than before _she winked

_FINE! BUT I WILL SLAP HIM!_

_That's my girl_

Okay now to phase back. I thought of what helped me phase the first time. Happy thoughts! I though about meeting Sam and Emily and then Leah! And having Nina move in with me and watching her fall in love…

Love that I was so envious about…

_You could have that you know…_thoughts of her and Embry slipped into her mind

_I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD BE TOGETHER! YOU OWE ME FOOD WOMEN!_

I told Leah if she just looked into Embry's eyes that she would imprint. But NOOO she didn't think so, so anyways we made a bet. Loser has to buy the winner all the food she wants. Suck it bitches I'm getting food! HAH!

_Brooke, I want you to know that I'm not the same Leah I was when you first met me. I'm talking to Sam and Emily again and I'm back to my old happy self. I think if you give into the imprinting that you won't be as moody and angry all the time but instead be the sarcastic, fun-loving, happy girl we knew…she said quietly_

_I WILL NEVER! I HATE HIM! _I thought trying to convince myself it was true…I wanted to phase back so I though of happy thoughts. Jake and Nina, Leah and Embry, Jared and Kim, hell even Claire and Quil. But they weren't happy thoughts. I wanted to love some one and be loved by someone like that. And I knew I could have that with Paul but…the truth was I was scared. I was never fully trusting. Everyone in my life always left me. My dad hated me, my mom who I trusted with all of my heart left me too. I though I could learn to trust again with Brandon but he left me to and so did Katherine. I was afraid of loosing him. Afraid of loosing everything that happened between us.

No matter what people will always end up leaving me. It's hard to trust anyone and the truth was the only people I fully trust nowadays are Leah, Nina, and Quil. I want to but I can't trust Sam. I would never tell this to him but…I'm afraid he's going to leave me like he did with Leah because he loves Emily more. I never said this to anyone but a part of the reason I hate imprinting is because I'm jealous of Emily. Imprinting stole my one chance of having a normal relationship with my brother. No matter what Emily will always come first in his mind. If we were both dying he would save Emily. Not me. He can never love me truly, and a part of me hates Emily for that. For taking my brothers heart before I got the chance to. I know it's not her fault but, I can't trust him if he wouldn't think twice about leaving me for Emily because in my heart I know I'm just the stupid little sister he got stuck with. The stupid girl that invaded his life and stole time away from his Emily. The dumb midget that causes so much drama without meaning to. That's why I have walls up. That's why Nina only knows the real me. And eventually Leah will too but I am just a messed up girl. I let out a pained, sad howl.

_Brooke _Leah's voice rang in my head

CRAP SHE HEARD ALL OF THAT!

_Brooke, please listen. Imprinting Is not bad and having trust issues is NOT abnormal. _

_I have to go…_

I phased and yanked my clothes on. I ran back to the house with tears in my eyes. I ran into the living room heading for the stairs and realized everyone was there.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Emily asked concerned

I couldn't keep it bottled up any longer.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW MY PROBLEM?" I screamed through tears, "WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK LEAH! HUH! SHE KNOWS GO FU***** ASK HER! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

I stormed out of the room and planned on crashing down on my bed bawling my eyes out but then I realized I had something I needed to do.

I ran back down the stairs and marched up to Paul.

"You ruined my life. You made me ugly. I. Hate. You." I looked into his eyes and the world shifted. I lived and breathed for him. My Paul. Oh but I was pissed I slapped him right across the face. "Leave me alone"


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke's POV

I ran up to my electric piano Sam bought me as a welcome home present for the hospital. Apparently Nina played them my songs. I had to write. I had to get it all down. I started to write.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_[Chorus]_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_[Chorus]_

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

_[Chorus]_

I hadn't seen Paul since I slapped him and the double imprint has been bothering me…a lot. I haven't eaten in 2 weeks and I was miserable to say the most. I hadn't been pout of my room once. I needed to see him and tell him I forgave me. I would tell him the way I knew how. Through song. I needed Jared's help though. He played guitar and I wanted too play at the bonfire tonight so I wrote the lyrics and chords and called Jared.

"Hey Jared?"

"Brooke! What's up?"

"Can you come up to my room please?"

:Yeah I'm actually downstairs hold on."

He hung up.

Not 5 seconds later he came into my room/

"Why didn't you call Leah, Nina, or Kim?"

"I need a favor."

And I told him my plan

Sam's POV:

After Leah showed us what Brooke said I felt really bad. She thought I didn't actually love her and Emily would always come first. While Emily is my imprint, what she doesn't understand is I was raised to know family ALWAYS comes first no matter what.

We were all sulking because our bubbly personality was locked up in her room cruying for a majority of the day.

We were all lost in our thoughts so much that we jumped when Jared's phone started to ring. It was Brooke's ringtone

"Hello?" He answered

"Hey Jared?"

"Brooke! What's up?"

"Can you come up to my room please?"

:Yeah I'm actually downstairs hold on."

He hung up.

We all looked at him confused. He just shrugged not knowing either. He ran up to her room.

"Why would she want him and not me?" Leah asked hurt

"I don't know…"We all said

I got a text from Jared I read it out loud.

"_Make sure Paul is at the bonfire. Don't be late."_

"Jacob and Embry go get Paul and Leah. Get him back here befiore 6." I ordered them

"Ye sir" Leah mocked smiling at me

Ever since she imprinted she started to forgive me and Emily.

_Flashback:  
Brooke was sleeping. It was her 2nd night at home when Leah came up to me and emily/._

"_Sam, Emily I want you to know that I don't fully forgive you guys and maybe I never will, but I'm going to try to forgive and move on." Leah said_

_I looked at Emily we were both smiling. I gave Leah a hug and then emily did. She hugged us both back tightly._

"_Thanks Lee-Lee.!" I said and for the first time since I imprinted she didn't yell at me for calling her that. Instead she smiled and said_

"_I'm glad," and walked away._

_End flashback_

Skip a few hours. The start of the bonfire:

Brooke's POV:

I was freaking out. What if he laughed at me. What if he didn't forgive me? What if he ran away. Oh my god what of he rejects me? Then I heard Jared starting to talk and I knew there was no turning back now.


	12. Chapter 12

Nina POV

No one else knew what was going on but I did/ I knew that Brooke had chosen Jared because he could play the guitar. She was going to sing for Paul at the bonfire and personally I couldn't wait. I saw how lonely she got even before this when she saw one of the imprinted couples together and I know she loves Paul. She doesn't think this but she sleep texts and sleep talks oh yeah and let's not forget sleep walks. Paul's got a keeper there!

Anyway we were at the bonfire and I saw Brooke slip behind the trees, Ah making n unexpected entrance. No one but me realized she was here. I knew her so well.

Jared started to talk

"This is a song Brooke wrote and she asked me to sing for you guys. Enjoy."

With that he started to play

(A: N Brooke Bold both Italics)

"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing"  
Brooke started walking up behind Jared singing  
_"So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

**I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
Makes my heart race(A/N lyric change)  
You ****make**** it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I ****close**** my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
**  
_That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

**I remember what you wore on the first day  
**You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

_Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
_Two is better than one  
**Two is better than one**"

They finished and Brooke looked straight at Paul. I looked back and saw he had legit tears in his eyes. They both started walking towards each other slowly until Brooke decided she wasn't going to change and she ran and jumped on him crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" She cried

"No I'm sorry! I shouldn't have hurt you. I shouldn't have lost control. I'm sorry baby."

They started making out and I had to look away. But it was official my baby girl finally had her true love.

Brooke's POV:

Paul was my whole life. It has been a week since the bonfire and we have been inseparable ever since. Right now I was at his house and we were watching _Finding Nemo._

He kept getting mad that I was quoting the movie so much. But hey what can I say this is MY movie. I love it!

"I speak whale! Whhhheeerrrreeeeeee issssssss " I said imitating Dory

He looked at me and growled

"Don't be hating baby. You're just jealous!"

"Yeah right god you're so annoying!"

This isn't the first time we fought. We actually fought a lot.

"Fine. If I'm so annoying I'll just go home!" I screamed

I ran over to my house. It was a whole two doors down. I walked in the room fuming. Everyone was there.

"Aw crap another fight with Paul!" Collin muttered.

I glared at him and he shut right up

Not two seconds later Paul came storming in

"Don't you walk away from me bitch!" he grabbed my arm

"Don't touch me!" I pushed him

"Don't push me! Stop trying to hurt me it's not going to work oh my dod just stop." He said at the smame time I said "Don't tell me what I can and can't do! I can do what I want. You don't own me! Jesus!"

"You are mine" He said smugly

I truned around and tried to stomp away but her caught my arm and turned me to him so I slapped him and turned again.

This time when he grabbed my arm I kissed him and we both smiled into the kiss. When we broke apart he set me down on my feet. I only reached his elbow. It was probably a funny sight.

"I love you baby" he said

"I love you too"

"Weirdest couple ever!" Collin said

Me and Paul both flipped him off and walked hand in hand out of the door back to his house to finish _Finding Nemo._


	13. Chapter 13

Sam's POV:

Brooke and Paul have been together for 1 moth now. I felt like she was my daughter not my sister. I mean I AM 11 years older than her. She is 17 now and going to be a senior in High School. I'm now 27 and Paul is 23. Jared is too and Jake, Embry, and Quil are 20, Leah is 25, Seth is 17 and Brady and Collin are 17 as well. (A/N I changed the ages a little) I almost called her my daughter on accident and Emily has done that too. I really want her to see us as parents as weird as that might sound. I know she has trust issues but she told me she trust me now. That was one of the greatest days of my life.

It probably seems weird for an older brother to see his little sister as a daughter but I mean I can't help it. She never had a real Dad and she lost her mom when she was 13! That is way to young to loose a parent. If she didn't find me I don't know where she would be now.

Anyways back to the present. Brooke just got back form patrol with Leah and Seth. They are really funny when it comes to patrolling. When they replay memories of their patrols its better than any comedy out there.

_Flashback:_

_Brooke had just got back form patrol with Leah and Seth and Leah was laughing hysterically. Brooke and Seth didn't come in yet. Leah managed to get this out of her mouth…"Seth….Lake….Brooke….Seth…HAHAHAHAHA" Seth walked in then. His clothes were all torn up and he had a black eye and a broken nose and multiple scratches. Then Brooke came in SOAKING WET and with Anger and pride in her eyes._

"_What Happened this time?"_

"_Your Dau-Sister ATTACKED ME DURING PATROL! I DID NOTHING WRONG!" Seth Cried_

"_ARE YOU JOKING ME? I WAS LOOKING OVER THE CLIFF CAUS EI WAS SOOOOO BORED AND THEN WHEN I TURNED AROUND SETH CAME OVER AND RAMMED ME INTO THE LAKE SO THEN I RAN ACK UP AND KINDLY AND NIVELY SHOWED HIM THAT I WAS MAD AT HIM!" Brooke screamed not noticing Seth's slip-up._

_Everyone started laughing and Paul ran up to Brooke and started to kiss her. I looked away; I mean c'mon that's my daughter…well sister._

So anyway today is Brook's first day back at school. And it was time to wake her up. What joys. NOT! She's a devil child in school. She has had a grand total of 218 detentions in her freshman and sophomore year. She didn't go last year for obvious reasons. Anyways I just ran up to her room.

She looks so innocent when she sleeps. I almost felt bad waking her up. Almost.

"Brooke wake up…"

"No go away. I hate you."

"Brooke get up or else."

"Go awayyyyyy"

"I warned you!"

I threw her over my shoulder and ran down the stairs where the whole pack was eating breakfast.

"I hate you, you son of a bitch. GOD DAMNIT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! AHHH YOU'RE AN ASSHOLEEEEEE! HOLY CRAP GET OFF OF ME." Ah the lovely mouth of my beautiful daughter. (AN He's going to say daughter from now on)

I put her down and she grabbed the whole tray of muffins and sprinted up the stairs.

"HEY NO FAIR" was screamed by the whole pack

"BLAME SAM HE WOKE ME UP!" Brooke Screamed back

The whole pack glared at me I shrugged and kissed Emily.

Brooke's POV  
So yeah first day of school. Fun. Hah. Not. So I wanted to freaking wear sweats but NO Emily is making me wear jeans and a nice blouse. GREAT!

SO Seth is driving me, Brady and Collin to school today.

I got my schedule last week and I have all of my classes with Sethyy. YAYYYY! Let the torture begin! -.- haha

So we walked into school and everyone started talking. With my heightened hearing I could hear what they were saying about me. It ranged from "Oh look she's doing drugs to" And "Wow she's turning into her bastard brother" and "There's the slut dating the man-whore that's 6 years older than her. What a whore." The last one stung.

When I walked into first period with Seth we immediately went to the back. We had English first with Mr. Wanntamaker

"Hello class I am Mr. Wantamaker."

"LIKE WANT-TO-MAKE-HER-PREGERS!" I screamed

"ULEY! DETENTION WITH ME AFTER SCHOOL!" He Bellowed  
"NOO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE PREGGERS! DON'T RAPE MEE! PLEASEEEEE" I Screamed again. Jeez this was soooooo funnyyy

"ULEY DOUBLE DETENTION WITH THE PRINICIPLE"

"Oh Jerry? He is SO nice! UNLIKE YOU ASSHOLE I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR DETENTIONS YOU OLD HAG!"

That's it you now have Detention for the next 2 weeks. That makes it 10 detentions total."

"WOW! GOOD BOY YOU CAN DO MATH! " I yelled sarcastically. I never did like this guy. He's a jerk. Well all teachers are.

"MAKE THAT 12 DETENTIONS AND GO TO THE OFFICE"

The whole class was in hysterics.

"Okie Pokie Marvin!"

"13 ULEY!"

I skipped to the office and went straight to Jerry's office

"Hey Jerry how are you?" I asked sweetly

"Oh nothing I just was told to tell you that I have 13 detentions."

"BROOKE! SCHOOL HASN'T EVEN BEEN IN SESSION FOR 15 MINUTES!"

"Yeah well."

"Just go back to class. Oh and here have a bag of lollipops. That way you won't say anything else in English."

"BYE!"

You see Jerry is Collin's Dad so he lets me get away with like everything.

I walked back in English and when I walked in I held up my bag of lollipops and screamed, "SETHY LOOK JERRY GAVE ME LOLLIPOPS!"

MR. W looked pissed to say the least.

1st and second period past and I was up to 28 detentions. NEW RECORD. SO…I was walking to 3rd period and Seth had to leave for patrol so it was just me in school. Anyway Jenny a huge B**** in our school stopped me before I could go in the class.

"Oh look who it us Uley-MCWHORE-PANTS!" She cackled

"Shut up bitch

"You're just mad that your parents didn't love you so your mom killed herself by giving up on her cancer treatments and your dad abused you EVERYDAY! And you're such a slut but everyone hates you so the only guy you van get id 6 years older than you and a pedophile none the less. You're a bitch and a skank with no friends. Your whole family hates you anyways. Go back to Jersey bitch!" She screamed at me

I lost it. Without Seth to pull me back I punched her square in the face. I tackled her and just kept punching her. I heard Brady run up after me and he pulled me off. Ms. Katchen told me to go to the office. Of course I got grand total of 58 detentions today and Sam was called. Oh boy here we go.


	14. Chapter 14

I sighed and walked out of the principals office. When I walked outside Leah was waiting for me. I walked up to her car and sat in the passenger seat. I looked over at her and she bursted out laughing.

"Okay what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently

She rolled her eyes "I mean why did Sam call and say you got so many detentions and were suspended"

"Oh I back talked my teachers and punched two girls in the face"

Leah cracked up. "That's my girl! What did the girls do to make you punch them?"

"They said that I was a whore and that Paul was a pedophile and that my family left because I wasn't good enough for them and that no one likes me and that they feel bad for Sam because he has a screw up sister like me"

"I would've punched them too!" she said while shaking.

"Calm down its fine" I said

She stopped shaking and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the one who looses control every 5 seconds!" she retorted

"I'm not the one who is all over Embry every 5 seconds" I said with my signature smirk

She whacked me upside the head, "Get out of my car women!" she yelled

I turned and saw we were in front of my house...oh great

I shook my head

"Brooke you have to go in there!"

" NO!"

"BROOKE IN NOW!"

"NO!"

"BROOKE!"

"NO!"

"You asked for it" she grumbled

She got out of the car and opened my door I grabbed the handle on the inside of the car. She tried to pull me out

"Brooke lets go"

"NO IM TO PRETTY TO DIE! PLEASE!"

"BROOKE OUT!"

She managed to pull me out of the car,

I fell and grabbed the tire.

"BROOKE!"

She pulled me up the driveway while I tried to grab anything and everything to keep her from getting me in the house.

She brought me to the stairs so I grabbed the bottom one while she tried to pull me up.

"LEAH NO SPARE MY LIFE! PLEASE! LEAH PLEASE!" I yelled.

She pulled me up a step.

I screamed.

She pulled me up another. We were on the top of the porch she pulled me through the doorway. I latched onto the doorframe.

"BROOKE GET OFF OF THE DOOR YOUR GOING TO TALK TO SAM WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!" she yelled

By then Paul, Embry, Jared, Kim, Jake, and Quil were in the front entry way.

"LEAH I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE PLEASE HE'S GOING TO KILL ME. IM GOING TO DIE. PAUL HELP ME!" I yelled

"No can do babe your on your own!" Paul said smugly

"JAKE PLEASE HELP ME" Leah yelled

"okay"

"Jake no help me!" I screeched

He shook his head and grabbed one of my feet from Leah and they both pulled. I dropped to the ground and they started to drag me to the kitchen.

I screamed at the top of my lungs the whole way there.

I was dropped there and I glared at Jake and Leah they laughed at me those stupid little tarts. I will get them back for this.

I looks up at Sam

"Hi Sammy how are you?" I said innocently

He rolled his eyes at me. "You aren't in trouble Brooke" he said

"IM SORRY OKAY I DID- wait what?"

"I heard the whole story and I'm proud you can stick up for yourself but you will be running double patrols for the next two weeks and not with Paul"

" Okay" I grumbled

"So what did you do exactly" Paul asked

"I back talked my teachers and punched two girls in the face"

" Who?" he asked eagerly

"Jenny and Her bitchy friend Kara."

"But those girls are so damn hot! You can't mess up their faces!" he said

I froze

"They're like totally fuckable right?" I said

He nodded "Oh yeah"

I started to shake really bad so Leah dragged me out of the house. The second I was out of the house I pushed Leah away from me and snapped.

I looked back at Paul and saw he was standing shocked in the window. That little asshole.

I felt two shimmers. Leah and Jared.

'I'm going to fucking kill him!' I screamed in my mind

They both tried to calm down but it was no use. I phased back in the woods and out on my spare clothes. A neon orange sports bra and matching shorts. I stormed into the house to see my dad. I...I mean Sam. I feel like he's my daddy though. I love him and Emily as a mom. I walked in the house and saw Paul staring at me with shock in his eyes and open arms. I glared at him and ran to my Dad. He carried me upstairs.

He held me as I calmed down. But I didn't want him to be holding me I wanted to have Paul hold me their was an ache in my chest for him but he's a dirty little man whore and I was still pissed at him. MAJORLY.

"Brooke honey it's okay." Dad tried to soothe me.

"Dad" I said

I felt his body tense

"what?" he asked confused

I looked at him. "Dad" I said again he hugged me to him again and started crying

"I love you baby girl. my beautiful daughter" he whispered.

After a few minutes I calmed myself down

"Dad?"

He looked at me with a goofy smile

"Dad I'm going to go get...Mom" I said

" you really mean it you think of us as your parents?"

I nodded he squeezed me into another hug and then pushed me to the door to go get Mom

I walked down the stairs and saw the whole pack was there. Mom was in the living room with all of them.

I walked up to her ignoring the pack except Leah. I gave her a small smile.

"Brooke-" Paul started

I turned to him "Don't"

I pulled myself together and smiled. Very fake.

I looked at Leah and Nina.

"Lee how bout we go to you're place?" I asked

"of course. I love you babe anything for you" she said

So then I waved to my mom and dad and climbed into the car with Nina and Lee.

When we got to Leah's house I practically broke down.

Not 5 minutes later Jared came running through the door with Kim hot on his heels.

"Brooke he's an idiot. You know he didn't mean to. I'm so sorry baby are you okay?" Jared all but screamed.

"I'm fine Jare." I said but I wasn't and I could feel my self tearing up.

" Brooke come here"

Jared pulled me in his Arms but I didn't want pity.

"JARED IM FINE!" I screamed and pulled out of his arms

Jared had a hurt expression on his face

I sighed and went back into his arms

"I'm sorry. I just...I'm fine"

"Brooke don't bottle up your emotions it's not healthy babycakes." Leah said.

I sighed. "Fine I'm pissed that he would say that. And I'm scared he's going to cheat on me like Brandon did. I'm scared he's going to realize that I'm not good enough for him and he's going to dump me for one of the sluts. I'm mad that he doesn't know why I'm upset when everybody else does!" I let it all out.

"Brooke Danielle Uley I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY YOU ARENT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM EVER AGAIN YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AND IF ANYTHING HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!" Kimmy screamed

"But..."

"NO!" they all screamed

I giggled "you all said it at the same time!"

They started to laugh with me,

"So do you guys think I should forgive him?" I asked

"I think you should Brookie he made a mistake everybody does its natural. I think you already did actually." Leah said

She was right I had forgiven him already. Like a while ago I'm just too stubborn to apologize first but for him I would.

"Yeah you're right. Nin can you give me a ride home?"

"yeah I miss Jake so I'll take you"

"Awwww Nina and Jakeyyybearrr" I sing-songed.

"Shut up and get in the car women!"

I laughed at her antics. Jeez we were too much alike.

We pulled up to the house too soon. I slowly got out of the car. Nina came to my side.

"you can do it Brooke go in its just Paul."

I nodded. It was just Paul. I walked into the house. Everybody was there and they became silent when I walked in. I narrowed my eyes at them.

" Butt Scratchers" I mumbled

I cleared my throat. "um Paul...can I talk to you outside please."

He whipped his head around to face me his eyes were puffy and red. Oh my god I made Paul cry. I made PAUL LAHOTE cry! I'm such a bad person

I walked outside and I heard him following me.

When we got outside I faced him.

"I'm really sorry I overreacted I'm sorry. I was being a bitch. I know you didn't mean it I was just being my usual stubborn self. I'm really sorry." I said

"You're APOLOGIZING? Brooke Uley is APOLOGIZING! Damn." I gave him a look. " sorry. But Brooke you don't need to apologize you have every right to be mad at me I thought you were going to break up with me. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you baby."

"I love you too!" I said and hugged him

I jumped up on Him and wrapped my legs around his waist so I could reach his face. I kissed him with all the love I felt for him. We pulled apart and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"oh Brookeeeeeeeeeeeee" I heard Nina call from inside.

I looked at Paul with wide eyes "that never means anything good," I told him

"come on we have to go inside I'll even carry you!" he said I sighed but nodded.

We walked inside and he put me down I saw Nina holding a DVD. I looked at it and saw it was the song I wrote for Paul when I was drunk the night after what happened with Brandon.

" Nina you can't show them this please where did you even get it?!" I hissed

"oh you know I made the video. You were too drunk to notice so yeah." she smiled evilly.

I went to tackle her but Embry held me back.

" Embry let go!"

"No way there's no chance I am going to miss the chance of seeing you drunk singing!"

"YOU ALL SUCK!" I screamed

"your fault!" Nina screamed back

" what did I ever do to you?" I asked

"this is payback for you making fun of me and Jake all the time!"

"ugh. I'll get you back for this!" I said

"Sure,Sure " she replied

She popped in the DVD and I sunk low into the couch. I felt myself being picked up. I was placed on Paul's lap. I buried my face in Paul's chest. At least my mom and dad weren't home. That would have been so bad.

" Let me remind y'all I was drunk" I said just as Nina hit play.

The opening screen Came up ' Brooke is a weirdy drunk' it said then another screen popped up and said 'Paybacks a bitch Brookie. I love you! Xoxo Nina'

Then it started.

(the song is I want you by Kelly Clarkson I love this song(: lyrics:)

**"Hot tempered with the shortest fuse you**

**Such a mess with an attitude you**

**Working hard but you paying more you**

**Never talk unless you have to**

**You got a job but you hate the man who takes it all like uncle Sam **

**I want you**

**You you you you you yo want you**

**Out of gas so you work for miles to**

**Pick me up in your worn out shoes you**

**Never settle never take to much you**

**Count on me just like I count on you**

**Want to kiss you when I saw you**

**Figured out I couldn't be without you**

**You you you you you yo want you**

**I want you you you you you you you yo want you you you **

**No one else will do**

**I want-**

**No one makes me smile**

**I want-**

**No one gets me how**

**I want-**

**No one else Is you you you**

**I want you you you you you you you yo want you you you  
I want you you you you you you you yo want you you you**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**You're so hot tempered with the shortest fuse**

**You're such a mess with an attitude**

**I want you you you you you you you yo want you you you I want want**

**No one else will do**

**I want-**

**No one makes me smile**

**I want-**

**No one gets me how**

**I want-**

**No one else Is you you you**

**I want you you you you you you you yo want you you you**

**I want you you you you you you you yo want you you you**

**You and me working together**

**Screwing up for worse or for better**

**You you you you you yo want you"**

Then my face came up in the screen again "I love Paul. He's hotttttttttt! Like a...like a mix of Taylor Lautner and that Channing Tatum! Hot. Hey Nina!"

"yes Brooke"

"Did you know I like Paul's face?"

She laughed "you do?"

"nooooooo silly duckling I said Quil! Not Paully he's a weirdy!"

"okay Brooke!"

"I have a secret!"

"what is it."

"you can't tell Nina!"

"um okay?"

"I tried to kill her impaw"

"who's her impaw?"

"Jakeybearrrrrrr" I giggled on the screen

"how did you do that?"

"i stole his candy. He die without candy,"

"I know Brookie he loves candy."

"Paul won't die will he?"

"no honey!"

"PAUL'S GOING TO DIE NO PUAL NO DIE PAUL NO DIE PAUL NEED LIVE!"

"he won't die honey!"

"WHY NOT HE NEEDS TO DIE!... I like Paul Nina. I loveeeee Paul Lahoteee"

"goodnight Brooke!"

"goodnight!"

The screen went blank

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT STOLE MY CANDY!?" jake yelled

"yup" I popped the p

"ughhhhh"

"so...you like my face?" Quil asked

"not as much as I like Jared's!" I said

"actually you said you liked my face the best!" Paul said cheekily

"of course baby I love you"

I leaned in and kissed him for like 2 minutes before I felt a pillow hit the side of my head.

I rolled my eyes and glared at Embry

"How did you know?" he asked shocked

"I know EVERYTHING" I smirked,"oh what time is it?" I asked

"7:00 babe" Jared told me

I whispered in Paul's ear. He nodded.

"okay at 9:00 everybody meet at Paul's house were going there now so bur. oh does anybody know where my mom and dad are?" I asked

"date night" Leah said

"Perfect!"

"come on Brookie"

I jumped on him like I did before.

He laughed and carried me into the car.

He went to put me next to him but I tightened my grip on him

"Brooke I can't drive with you on top of me"

"please it's a like 3 minute drive"

"okay"

We drove to his house and when we got there we got a bunch of food and drinks out.

Then we went up to his room and I latched onto him again

He brought us on his bed and pulled me even tighter against him.

"You know I really liked that song you wrote for me" Paul said with the smirk I love so much on his face.

"of course you did" I said totally not surprised by this.

"I Thoth you liked my face the best" he said mock upset

"psh who would like your face ugly"

"I am HURT Brooke Uley, very hurt"

"aww the big bad wolf can't handle it?" I taunted

He growled and attacked my neck with kisses. I threw my head back and I could feel him biting me. He flipped me around and attacked my lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer. I started to kiss him as hard as I could.

He flipped me so he was on top of me put didn't put any of his wait on me. I pulled him down

"I like feeling your weight on me" I told him against his lips

He laughed and continued the assault. I got his shirt off and then the doorbell rang.

He groaned and I laughed at his being upset he just glared and me and I faked innocence.

I ran down to answer the door and I tackled Jared with a hug he just kept walking like I wasn't hanging off of him. Then Leah walked In with Embry and I tackled her t the floor.

"BABY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH DONT EVER LEAVE KE AGAN!" I yelled at her

"I LOVE OYU HOTTIE AND I PROMISE I WILL NEVER"

By this time Paul was downstairs and he and Embry looked at us amused.

They both held their arms out for us but I latched myself not Leah and we winked at the boys and went to the living room for a movie night.

Little did I know Jared would suggest truth and dare after the movie was done.

AN: okay so I don't know if you guys liked the chapter. Hope that you do and I was just telling you that I would like some suggestions on truth or dares and I y'all want ill pick two of you to get your own character with imprint or boyfriend of choice. I really hope you guys like it!

I am really sorry I took me so long to update too! Sorry :/


	15. Chapter 15

Brooke's POV

The movie wasn't that interesting. Well...I actually don't know if it was because I was making out with Paul. The whole time;) let's just say I've gotten a pillow thrown at my head more times than I can count. the girls well Nina and Kim decided that they wanted to watch the notebook. Ugh that movie is so stupid. If you haven't noticed I don't like chick flicks. The part when they both die or whatever at the same time. I started to laugh because it was so cheesy. Yeah I got yelled at for "ruining the moment". My favorite part of the movie I saw was the end because Quilly started to cry. What a baby.! I will never let him live that down. Ever.

So at the moment we were all sitting in Paul's living room.

"Quilly do you need another tissue?" I asked innocently

"Shut up SHORTIE I have allergies!"

"MHMMMMMM SURE YOU DO! AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME SHORTIE!"

"Well SHORTIE I WANTED TO!"

"YOU'RE DEAD QUIL!"

And I lunged at him. He knows I don't like when he calls me that! I don't care if anyone else does But when he does it!? Ugh it pisses me the fuck off. I honestly don't know why it just does.

I was on top of Quil punching him and he was kicking me. I was so winning when Paul pulled me off of him.

"Baby calm down its okay. You're fine." He cooed into my ear

I instantly relaxed. Oh the powers of a double imprint.

It was silent for a few minutes until Jar-Head screamed out "Lets play truth or dare!"

"YES!" I screamed.

Some people groaned but my glare shut them right up.

"Okay who first?" Jared questioned

"ME me me! Pick me! Pick me!" I screamed

"okay Brooke go"

"okay hmmm Leah truth or dare?"

"truth?"

"have you ever had sex while your mom was in the house?" I asked already knowing the answer she looked at me and glared than looked at Embry blushed and nodded.

I swear Paul was on the floor laughing his ass of for a good 5 minutes.

"She walked in on them too." I whispered in his ear

this had him going for Another 3 minutes.

leah glared at me and if looks could kill I'd me dead five times over.

but of course she can't stay mad at me sooooo she looked at me and winked and asked Paul truth or dare.

Paul being Paul said dare. What a surprise. Note my sarcasm

Leah knowing he would say dare smiled evily. "I dare you to let Brooke and Kim give you a makeover."

His eyes went wide. "NO WAY!"

"Do it or you know the rules. You run to the Cullen's naked." I reminded him with an evil smirk of my own

he glared at me and mumbled "fine"

we brought him upstairs while the rest continued the game and we made him into a Princess :) complete with the pink poofy dress, crazy makeup and a blonde long wig with a tiara. Where we got these things you might ask? Well My friend I ALWAYS come prepared for pranking.

When we came back downstairs we saw Leah kissing WHAT? i screeched. They pulled apart and leah looked at me and said. "His dare" I nodded in understanding. Embry looked sad so she went and sat in his lap and gave him a kiss. He was happy after that. That's when people noticed Paul behind me. They all started laughing and Leah took a picture on her phone. He growled and went and changed back in his regular clothes which were just his cut offs. YUMMMYYYYY! ;)

The game was almost over and it was Jared's turn. Nina was asking him.

"Jared truth or dare?"

i rolled my eyes he would always choose dare.

"Dare" see.

Nina smirked evilly at me.

"since you and Brooke flirt ALL the time I dare you to kiss her."

My eyes bugged out of my head. Is she insane he's Paul's best friend!

But a dare is a dare.

"Hey Babe you finally getting some of is" Jared winked at me

"Oh you know it was my secret desire this whole time" i winked back

he leaned in and kissed me for not even two seconds before I was ripped away by- you guessed it- PAUL!

I laughed and snuggled into his chest while Jared wiped his Mouth and held Kim in his lap. But Paul was still pissed and he pushed me off of him. He looked at Jared and nodded in understanding but looked at me in anger.

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK.

I looked at him and followed him up to his room. Where he closed the door and slammed me up against it and kissed me roughly on the lips.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled me against him even more.

"Mine." He growled against my lips and he pulled me to the bed. Him on top of course.

"Mine!" He growled again just as the door was knocked on.

"I hate to break this up Brooke but your parents are going to be home in five minutes!" Nina called through the door.

"SHIT!" I screamed I jumped off the bed and outside. I was supposed to be home before they got back! that was the deal I made with Mom! I phased and felt Nina climb on my back and we took off. We got home and she ran inside grabbed me clothes and threw them at me. I phased got dressed and we ran into our rooms.

The door opened and my parents walked in two seconds later. Phew I thought. That was a close one.


	16. Authors Note

Hey guys I'm really sorry I just don't know where to go with right right now. I'm having major or writers block. Any ideas?


	17. Chapter 16

The next few weeks passed quickly. Luckily my parents never found out about the movie night that would have been a disaster. My dad would have grounded me for sure.

Everything was going great except for one thing. Yep you guessed it Paul.

He's been really distant lately, he always has patrols which I understand but he hasn't been acting the same. I'm pretty sure it's cause he's been running so many patrols and he's tired. I really need to talk to my dad about that he should be getting home any second actually.

Right now Leah and I are in my room doing one thing I never thought I would do with her. Gossip. Ever since she got with Embry, she's gone back to what people say she was like before Dad broke her heart. She's more girly and open with her emotions and she talks about Embry all the time. And when I saw all the time I mean **ALL THE TIME.**

****We were planning out what I was going to say to my Dad. I was thinking I should just tell him to not give Paul as many patrols because he''s been doubling up almost every night on Patrols and I want to make sure that it's not because he doesn't want me spending time with him. He also needs to know that it's really effecting his moods and it isn't healthy.

Lee said that my Dad was gonna freak if I brought it up with him. She said that he wouldn't understand because he's alpha so he has more endurance than the rest of the boys. I told her if I had to I would take some of his shifts, but the more I thought about tit the more I became worried what if he did freak out at me...I don't want to get into a fight with him. I can't control my temper especially with him when we're fighting.

I was dreading the moment my Dad came home the whole day, so of course it seemed to approach to quickly.

He walked into the living room and I heard him greet my Mom. By that time I was sprinting down the stairs. I gave him the usual hello hug and told him I needed to talk to him. We went up to my room and I took him out to my roof. The place I came to think.

"Daddy please don't be mad but I was just wondering if you could maybe give Paul less patrols. It's really affecting his moods and I barely get to see him anymore and I miss him." I said

He looked at me confused

"How often does he say he has patrol Brooke?" he asked me

"He said you gave him double patrols everyday for the past two weeks."

My dad's face softened and he had I look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

'Brookie I've given him one patrol a week so he could spend time with you. I would never make any of my boys do that many patrols especially an imprinted wolf. Has he seen you at all in these two weeks because I know for a fact that besides his required patrols he hasn't phased once."

I wanted to cry he lied to me.

"I only see him at the pack dinners and maybe on a good day at breakfast. He's being so distant I thought he was tired from patrolling so much." I whispered

How could I have been so stupid. How could I actually believe that my Dad would do that to any wolf.

He lied to me.

He lied to me.

He lied to me.

I was pissed off. I jumped off the roof and phased mud-air. Seth was the only one phased and he saw what happened through my memories. He was trying to say something to me but I was too pissed off to listen so I blocked him out. I ran all the way to Paul's house and phased back. I put on my spare clothes and I went into the house. It was unlocked as usual.

I went up to his room and right before I went in I heard something that made my heart break. I heard two different heart beats and a girls moan.

I opened the door and my heart shattered right than and there.

Paul was naked in bed with Katherine riding him.

My eyes filled with tears and Paul looked over with me his eyes void of any emotion. They kept fucking going.

I ran out of the house and phased.

I let out the most pain filled howl I could ever imagine.

My imprint cheated on me with my cousin. I lost another one to her. But this time I couldn't bear it. It was my imprint

He doesn't want me. he doesn't love me. i was worthless and ugly and useless.

I ran home phased and ran into my bathroom ignoring the calls of the pack confused by my sobbing and screaming.

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my razor. I took the blade out and slowly pierced it into my skin. The one good thing about only being a 1/2 wolf is I didn't heal quite as fast and I could still feel the pain.

I tool the razor and dug it into my arm as hard as could i repeated it over and over. I wanted to die. No one would miss me anyway. If my own imprint didn't love me no one could.

I kept cutting and cutting and cutting.

The bright red blood dropped from my skin.

With each drop I slowly lost myself.

Hate.

Unneeded.

Worthless.

Ugly.

Annoying.

Unloved.

Unwanted.

Broken.

My whole arm was stinging and I could feel the darkness taking over me. I welcomed it's comfort.

With the black came numbness. I could no longer feel the pain...

AN: I know it's kind of short and depressing and I'm sorry I just couldn't write anything funny and light hearted. I'm in a bad mood and I have been for a while I just am so stressed and frustrated and I'm really sorry guys tell me if you hate it.


End file.
